


Stinging Beauty: The early years

by Felidae5



Series: Stinging Beauty [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Songfic, Tragic Romance, Violetshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 22,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: After an unspeakable transgression, one teen approaches the other with an offer to put their past behind them. What starts as an act of penance, turns into something wonderful and unexpected.  Please keep tissues at hand while reading.Orignally posted to Adultfanfiction.net, this story spans three parts and 70+chapters





	1. In the end

Hello everybody, and welcome to my Jou/Kaiba songfic. Some of you might already be familiar with this story, since it was originally posted over at adultfanfiction.net. It can still be found there, for those who don't want to wait for my updates.  
Please bear in mind that this story is incomplete and updates will be very slow and rather random.  
Thus said, come in and enjoy as we follow our two favourite bishies through the highs and lows, the struggles, fights, hopes, the triumphs and tragedies of their lifes.  
In short, welcome to five years of their relationship.

As the title says, we begin at the end; the song used here is the one which inspired this story; 'Anyone' by Roxette. This is one of the saddest moments in the story, so brace yourselves.

Felidae 

"italics are lyrics

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**_Stinging Beauty_ ******

1\. _In the end_

He knew it was their house burning, even from where he was racing down the freeway.

 _Anyone who have a love close to this_  
_Knows what I'm saying_  
_Anyone who wants a dream to come true_  
_Knows how I'm feeling_

 

Punching in the code for the main gate from the farthest distance possible, he pushed the gas pedal down as far as it would go.  
Slipping through the semi-opened gate, he came to a swerving halt in front of the mansion and shot out of the red convertible.  
However, he froze in his tracks, when he faced the destruction in its full amount.  
The fire had consumed a large part of the west wing and adjunct pool house and was now moving rapidly towards the main building and servants’ dorms.  
Part of the main building’s roof had already been destroyed, the flames roaring out the blackened hole into the dark night sky.  
Just as he made his way towards the mansion, the main door opened and out stumbled a tall, darkened figure, hairs and clothes freckled with small ambers and sparks. The person fell to the pavement and started rolling in an attempt to extinguish the flames, but by then, he had already snatched his leather jacket from the backseat and beat them out.  
Coughing, a young, soot-coated face turned to him and croaked:  
“J-Jou?”  
“Mokuba, what happened? Where’s Seto?”

 _All I can think of is you and me_  
_Doing the things I wanna do_  
_All I imagine is heaven on earth_  
_I know it's you_

The raven-haired teen shook his head, still choking, and rasped:  
“I..I don’t know, I had just returned from school, when Seto came in and then-“  
Blue-grey eyes widened in terror.  
“Seto! Jou, Seto’s still in there! He shielded me with his body, when the roof caved in-”  
Jou was already up the stairs and through the door.

 _Anyone who ever kissed in the rain_  
_Knows the whole meaning_  
_Anyone who ever stood in the light_  
_Needs no explaining_

Scolding himself for acting without thinking, Jou kneeled and tried to orientate himself in the smoke-filled hallway.  
Considering the size of the house, it would probably take him hours-which he didn’t have-to find Seto.  
Still, Mokuba hadn’t been too scorched, so the two brothers couldn’t have been too far away from the entry-  
A flash of white drew his attention, and Katsuya pledged to himself to never again make fun of Kaiba’s trenchcoats.  
Crawling towards the silent figure, the blond called the CEO’s name again and again.  
His heart skipped a beat, when he saw the small trickle of blood escaping Seto’s lips.

 _But everything more or less_  
_appears so meaningless_  
_Blue and cold_  
_Walking alone through the afternoon traffic_  
_I miss you so_

Everything after that was a blur, the next thing he realized, was him kneeling on the front porch, the CEO’s head resting in his lap. Blue eyes wandered unseeing over the burning mansion behind him, before coming to rest on Jou’s face.  
“Ka..tsuya..?“ A raw cough interrupted his speech.  
„Shh, shh, don’t talk, don’t talk, it’s ok, everybody’s fine, Mokuba’s here too“ hushed Jou, gently wiping away the ashes and soot from the brunet’s face and hair.  
He knew how much Seto hated to get dirty, and he needed to touch him to assure himself, that the brunet was alive.  
A shadow fell across them.  
Mokuba took one of Seto’s hands in his own and asked timidly:  
“Nii-san, are you..ok?”  
The elder Kaiba smiled, tired and content.  
“No, I’m not. The carrier..beam grazed me, when it crushed down..and shattered my lower-spine. I.can feel-where some..ribs pierced my..lungs.”  
Jou was about to say something among the lines that he would be fine and not to give up, when he noticed something he had barely ever seen on his lover’s face:  
Tears.  
That’s when he knew, Seto wouldn’t make it.

 _Anyone who felt like I do_  
_Anyone who wasn't ready to fall_  
_Anyone who loved like I do_  
_Knows it never really happens at all_  
_It's over when it's over_  
_What can I do about it_  
_Now that it's over_

Pulling his koi closer, he asked:  
“Are you..hurting?”  
Seto gave a small shake of his head.  
“No. I’m numb. It’s almost over.”  
Sighing, he squeezed Mokuba’s hand and rasped:  
“Otouto, I want you to promise me to stick to Katsuya, no matter what, am I understood?”  
“Iie, nii-san, don’t go, don’t leave me, onegai, Seto, you-you’re going to be alright! I-I know it, you just can’t…”  
His words were muffled by his sobs and Seto’s shirt, as he embraced his elder brother in a desperate grip, not wanting to let go. Patting his wild mane, the CEO kissed the teenager’s forehead, before facing the blond cradling him.  
“Katsuya..I..I’m sorry.”  
Smiling past his tears, Jou soothed:  
“Don’t. It’s not your fault.”  
A slight frown creased the brunet’s face.  
“Yes, it is. All this time wasted; fighting, arguing, hurting..I wish..I wish-“  
“I know” whispered Katsuya, and sobbed, when Seto started coughing again, tiny drops of crimson spraying over both their faces. Sweat formed on the CEO’s brow, when he panted:  
“Promise?”  
“Hai?” choked Katsuya. Seto’s gaze drifted back to his brother, caressing the crying teen.  
“Take care of him. You’re all he’s got now.”  
“I know. I will.”  
Seto breath came in ragged gasps, before calming again. His azure eyes locked with Katsuya’s blood-shot, golden ones, before he hushed:  
“One for the road?” Jou nodded and lowered his head to kiss his love good-bye. Just as their lips were about to meet, Seto whispered:  
“Aishteru, Jounouchi Katsuya. Always remember that.”  
Jou smiled, a single tear landing on Seto’s cheek, mingling with the others running down the brunet’s face.  
“I love you too, Kaiba Seto. Itsumo. Itsumademo.”  
Their lips locked, and for one single moment, they were entirely one, as they poured every ounce of their beings into their final kiss.  
When Katsuya moved away, Seto’s eyes had closed, his face adorned by the most beautiful, serene smile Jou had ever seen.  
And then, he was gone, and Katsuya cried out in despair, clutching, clinging, holding on to his love’s body and younger brother.

 _Everything more or less is looking so meaningless_  
_And fades to grey_  
_Lying awake in an ocean of teardrops_  
_I float away_

He was still rocking the three of them back and forth, when the ambulance arrived ten minutes later.

_Anyone who ever felt like I do_  
_Anyone who wasn't ready to fall_  
_Anyone who loved like I do_  
_Knows it never really happens at all_  
_It's over when it's over_  
_What can I do about it_  
_Now, now it's all over_  


_It’s all over, baby_

__

__

__

__

__

__

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	2. In the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go; the act which shook the foundation of their explosive would-be relationship. Be aware that this chapter contains graphic violence and no-con sex. , i.e. rape. Do read responsibly.

2\. In the beginning

It started with a fight.  
Hell, with those two, it always started with a fight.  
This one however, had been different.

He should have sensed that the other one was not in a good mood today, seeing as he snarled at everyone unlucky enough to get in his way. Everybody told him to leave the other one be, if just for today, but he couldn’t, wouldn’t listen.  
He never listened, not when it came to this particular guy.  
All morning, he pestered the other teen in his usual ways, this one only growing more tense and quiet with every jab and insult.  
The fact, that he didn’t retaliate, didn’t fight back, should have set off his alarms.  
It did, but he chose to ignore them, just as he had the warnings.

The situation escalated, when he run into the other boy in the abandoned washroom.  
Standing in front of the porcelain bowl and pulling down his zipper, he smirked and let out a very bad joke about the other one’s dick.  
The words were not even halfway out his lips, when his face made harsh contact with the faded tiles, the impact stunning him momentarily.  
Before he could blink away the stars swarming in front of his eyes, he was grabbed by his uniform collar and hurled into one of the empty stalls.

He could have sworn he heard the sinews in his knee tearing, when it hit the rim of the toilet seat. Gritting his teeth, he tried to steady himself, just to have his forehead ground again into the coated wall, almost rendering him unconcious.  
The next thing he knew was him being smashed against the locked stall door with enough force to knock the wind out of his lungs. A hand fisted his hair, even as the other one started working on his belt.  
The faint, clanking sound jerked him back into full awareness, slight panic overriding his rational thinking, as he tried to escape.  
Alas, the hand moved from his head to is throat, squeezing it, even as the other fist rammed again and again into his back and sides, marring the soft flesh underneath the uniform.  
Pain and lack of oxygen blurred his vision, but he was still aware enough of his pants and boxers being pushed down to his knees.  
“No-don’t!” he rasped, when he heard a faint slurping sound, and the one long finger entered his opening, harshly stretching him.  
“You just couldn’t leave me be, ne? Just for one single day, all you had to do was stay out of my way, but no, you just had to keep pushing me! Well, see how much you like being pushed!”  
With that, his attacker rammed into him, brutally, recklessly, and he cried out in agony, as he felt the tender skin of his rectum open and bleed, coating the intruder’s manhood with crimson lubricant.  
Every thrust sent another bolt of hurt up his spine, even as the tears on his face rivaled with the blood running down his legs.  
Croaking out past his bruised lips, he asked:  
“Why-why are..you doing this-to me?”  
“Why..do you make me do it?” came the sobbed answer, rendering the questioner speechless.  
Over and over, the teen was assaulted, until his rapist finally released into him. With a wet, slimy sound the attacker pulled out of his victim, letting the hurt boy sink to the tiled floor in a shivering heap.  
“Final warning: don’t ever get in my way again.”  
Stepping carelessly across the huddled form, the teen left his broken rival curled up in his own blood, semen dotting the red life essence with white-ish streaks.

It took Seto Kaiba almost ten minutes to pick himself up off the ground.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	3. Cascades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will stop adding summaries unless absolutely necessary or give some author's notes. Thanks for understanding

_3\. Cascades ___

____

There was a tension in the air, which had nothing to do with the weather or upcoming presidental elections.  
Everybody tiptoed around Jou and Kaiba, feeling the shift of power and emotions between those two.  
Nobody dared to get between them, not even the teachers, when they eyed one another from opposite sides of the school court, mensa, soccer field, hall or classroom.  
Had they been fighting like the proverbial cat and dog before, it was now more akin to two tigers prowling, circling, weighing, waiting, plotting, trying to gain the upper hand and reign over the other’s territory.  
Whoever got caught in the crossfire, would end up a casualty of war. 

Of course, suspicions run high as to what might have caused this change, starting from Jou beating Kaiba in a duel, Jou finding Kaiba’s diary, over Kaiba asking Jou to dress up in drag, Kaiba wanting Jou to babysit his younger brother, till to Kaiba discovering Jou was really a secret military experiment, which had managed to escape.  
There were some whispered rumors about a certain..incident in the washroom, but nobody knew anything for real.  
The only ones who knew what had happened, where the two directly involved.  
And those had sealed their lips. 

“Jou, it’s been _three weeks _! Please tell us what happened! It’s obvious it’s hurting you and Kaiba, so please, let us help you. Jou? Onegai?”__  
Yuugi, accompanied by Anzu, Honda and Ryou, pleaded; he turned his bright, shimmering, tear-brimmed eyes on his blond friend, but to no avail.  
A rock would have probably reacted less stoic.  
Finally, Honda snapped and, grabbing Jou at his shoulders, shook his best friend none too gently.  
“Fuck, Jou, quit the brick-face and spill it! We’re sick and tired of the two of you always looking for the perfect kill shot! If you don’t tell us what happened now, I swear I’ll-“  
His words froze on his lips, when normally amber eyes, now chocolate brown and dangerously gleaming, were turned upon him.  
“We..had a fight” muttered the blond, and even in his own ears, his voice sounded strange.  
“A-really bad fight. Kaiba got..hurt.”  
For a split-second, chestnut locked with gold, before Jou turned his eyes away again. Honda drew a deep breath.  
“Jou..?” he rasped incredulous, receiving a startling silence that was worse than any confession.  
“I think, I understand the problem. Kaiba always thought himself superior to Jounouchi-kun, and now that Jou actually beat him in a fight, his self-assurance is severly bruised” stated Ryou calmly. Anzu nodded in agreement.  
“Hai, maybe if you sincerely apologized-“  
“There are not enough words in the _world _to ask forgiveness!” shouted Jou, before hanging his head in shame and whispering:__  
“Not enough blood to wash away this guilt.”  
He turned away from his friends, hands rammed into his pockets and shoulders slumped in defeat.  
Swallowing hard, Honda closed his eyes and drove one hand over his face. Puzzled, Yuugi looked at his brunet friend.  
“Honda, do you-“  
“Yes. But I won’t tell. I promised.” Anzu gawked.  
“Nani? When did-“  
“I did because he did.”  
Astonished, the other three exchanged curious looks, even as Honda stared at the door, his best friend had walked through. 


	4. Earning beauty

_4\. Earning beauty ___

____

Honda had Jou cornered, and although he knew it was a dangerous task, he was not willing to budge. Crossing his arms, he fixed his stern gaze at the wall behind the blond.  
“I can’t believe, you went and did that to Kaiba. I..can’t believe, you broke your promise.”  
Jou didn’t answer, only stared at the floor. Honda sighed.  
“Listen Jou, I know Kaiba caught you on an exceptionally bad day, but…Katsuya, do you have any idea, what you might have caused?”  
The blond flinched at the use of his first name. For the first time in days, he looked into his friend’s eyes, and the brunet almost shivered at the pain and forlorness in those brown orbs.  
And the immense guilt threatening to overwhelm him, much the same as it had the blond.  
“Jou, listen, I know, I..ok, this sounds strange coming from me of all guys, but..I think you and Kaiba should talk. Seriously.”  
He hadn’t known eyes could bulge that much, or that it was even anatomically possible for a jaw to drop this low.  
Finally, Jou snapped his mouth closed and, lowering his head, started to sob.  
At least, that’s what Honda thought he did, the way the blond’s shoulders shook, but he soon stood corrected.  
Cackles, mad and uncontrollable, bubbled out of Jou’s throat.  
It was a sound, that made the hairs on his neck stand up straight.  
Shocked, Honda took a step back, but his friend had already overcome his hysterics. Or hysteria, Honda wasn’t sure which.  
“Heh, that’s a good one, I’ll give y’ that, Hiroto! Any idea how I’m s’pposed to pull that off, huh? I mean, I can’t just walk up t’ the guy and say ‘Yo, Kaib’ we gotta chat!’ How do y’ think he’s gonna react to that, huh? ‘Oh, hell yeah, Jou, let’s have some tea and talk ‘bout the good ol’ days!’”  
Several minutes, the two friends just stared at one another, before Honda tilted his head to the right and said in a calm, quiet voice:  
“Who knows? Maybe he’s just waiting for you to say exactly that, ne?” 

“Kaiba.”  
He chose to ignore the call, as he strode towards his limousine.  
“Kaiba, matte kudasai!” Again, the plea went unheard, as the young CEO reached out with one elegant hand to open the door of the impressive vehicle.  
Alas, another hand took him by the shoulder and halted his motion.  
Swerving around, Kaiba glared at his opposite.  
“Don’t you ever dare touch me, you low-live, good-for-nothing, two-tongued _kusouyarou _!”__  
Jou didn’t even blink at the insult, but waited until the CEO had finished raging.  
“Look, I know y’ don’t want t’ even see me, but we really need t’ discuss this out.”  
Kaiba’s blue eyes narrowed in hatred.  
“I seriously doubt that, make-inu!”  
“Nii-san, come on, stop fighting with Jou-kun!” begged a boy’s voice, and out peeked Mokuba, who had been waiting for his elder brother to get in. Nodding, he mumbled:  
“Kon-ichi wa, Jounouchi.” The blond returned the greeting, and for a fleeting moment, Kaiba saw a faint spark of compassion in the otherwise dull, brown orbs. Straightening himself, he hissed:  
“Now that we have exchanged our hellos, I will be on my way. Do not bother me anymore, mutt.”  
“I don’t care what y’ call or how much you try t’ ignore me, but we’re gonna have that talk, like it or not” snarled Jou, as he pulled the brunet closer to him and rasped:  
“We have t’ do this, for our own sakes, ‘cause it’s killing the two of us, piece by piece. Someday, one of us won’t be able to take it anymore and end it. And when that happens, the other one will surely follow. But if you prefer t’ die and abandon your brother…”  
Azure eyes flitted back and forth between Jou and Mokuba, before Kaiba agreed reluctantly:  
“Fine. Tonight. My house, nine sharp. Be punct-“  
“Iie, can’t make it before ten. I’m working late tonight.”  
If Kaiba was surprised, he didn’t show it.  
“Ten o’clock then. Be late even one minute, and the conversation will not come to happen. Ever.”  
Sliding into his seat, the brunet shut the door closed, and off they were.  
Jou watched the rapidly departing limousine, blond bangs softly swaying in the afternoon breeze. 


	5. Deceiving grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little heads up; there will be Japanese terms and words sprinkled throughout the story; translations will be at the bottom of each chapter.

_5\. Deceiving grace ___

__

___The clock read 21.57, when the doorbell chimed._  
“Hn. He made it in time. Impressive.”  
Rushing down the dim-lit hall, Seto paused before the closed door. He listened intently, hearing soft, familiar curses coming from the other side.  
Waiting another minute, the brunet finally decided to have pity with his visitor and opened.  
“You’re punctual, I’ll give you that” he smirked, letting his gaze wander over the soaked youth facing him.  
“Yeah, well wandering through a raging storm does wonders t’ one’s walking speed” replied Jou dryly, as he attempted to enter. One long-fingered hand however, stopped him in his task.  
“You are not to enter. Whatever you want to say, you can say here.”  
Loathing, hatred, anger, pain; fierce emotions were thrown back and forth via their eyes, until Jou shrugged.  
“Yoroushii.* Well I...I came..uhmm, wait..ok, let’s try this again.”  
Taking a deep breath, he stated:  
“I did not come t’ say sorry, just that I’m understood. There’s no way or ammount of apologizing that can make you-or me-forgive me, for what I did. I don’t say, that I don’t regret what happened, but…”  
He shook his head.  
“I’m not so stupid t’ think, that a few thousand gomen would cut it. Nor would a few billion.”  
Throughout his speech, Seto’s expression had grown colder and fiercer, until he seemed to be the very center of the storm raging across the town. Crossing his arms, he glared at the slightly shorter blond.  
Then why bother coming, jakuusha?”+  
Uncertanity hushed across Jou’s face, before he answered:  
“I..got an offer t’ make..My-my freedom for penance. For one week, seven days minimum, or as long as it takes until y’re fed up with me, I—I’ll be your willing slave. Anything goes, under two conditions.”  
Leaning against the doorframe, Kaiba felt a strange sense of victory pass through him, but it was gone, before he could really place it. Smirking, he grunted:  
“This is the first time I have ever heard of slaves making the rules. Still, you managed to peak my interest.”  
All of a sudden, the mirth dropped from his face, as cold, blue orbs pinned Jou down.  
“What conditions?”  
Gulping nervously, Jou squared his shoulders and rose one hand.  
“First,” he counted off, ”no dog names, collars or lashes of any kind. Ever.”  
Seto frowned, but nodded.  
“Second,“ this time, he couldn’t help the sweat forming on his brow, ”whatever y’ choose t’ do, whatever happens, remains strictly within this mansion. Wakarimashita?”  
The grin was as sharky as he had ever seen one, and Jou couldn’t shake the feeling of just having willingly traded himself over to the devil in person.  
“Perfect.” 

__+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_ _

__*Yoroushii: agreed, ok, alright  
+jakuusha: underdog(cringe) damn, talk about a bad pun..._ _


	6. Ad Infinituum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more graphic; explicit sex

_6\. Ad Infinituum ___

___True to his word, the CEO had used cotton strips to tie him to his large four-poster bed._  
Jou didn’t even flinch, when Seto pushed one oil-slickened finger into his opening, stretching him roughly.  
He did clench his teeth, when the brunet forced his erection past the ring of muscles, brow furrowed in concentration.  
“Damn, you’re..tight” rasped Seto, before pulling back slightly and ramming back in, hard.  
Jou hiccuped, then snarled:  
“Don’t y’ dare t’ stop, understood? Never mind how much I scream, cry, beg or hurt, just keep going till y’re satisfied.”  
Cocking a brow, the brunet sneered:  
“Oh, is the slave now giving his master orders? Why, I should have you gagged-“  
“Listen, Kaiba, this is sort of therapy, for both of us. I’m handing myself over t’ you, so we-you can come t’ terms with your past. I can be anything y’ want, anyone you hate, any person who ever hurt or betrayed y’-me, the Big Five, Gozaburo-“  
Seto froze, then narrowed his eyes in distrust.  
“How-what do you know about my stepfather?”  
Jou huffed.  
“C’me on, we met him-well, sort of-in VR. From what little I learned about him, he must have been one god-forsaken son-of-a-bitch…”  
His words were cut off abruptly, when the brunet backhanded him. Grabbing a fistful of blond hair, he hissed into Jou’s ear:  
“Don’t you ever again dare to usher that name in this house or my presence, am I understood, doreei*?”  
A pained nod, and Seto let Jou’s head plop back on the pillow.  
The time for words had passed. 

___“-ever touch me again, you disgusting piece of filth, I’m going to make you suffer a good, long time before killing you!” panted Seto, his stiff member pistoning in and out of Jou. The blond underneath him was hurting, trembling, but kept yelling:_  
“Harder! Faster! Fuck me, Kaiba, fuck me!”  
The CEO couldn’t believe his ears, here he was, pounding into the blond at top speed, and still the other teen screamed for more. Growling, he folded Jou’s legs back to his chest, keeping them in place with his own body weight, then slamming back in full force.  
Jou let out a cry of pain-filled bliss, and something inside Seto clicked.  
Again and again, he ravished the younger teen, hatred, passion, contempt, lust and pain enclosing the brunet’s mind and soul in a dangerously enticing daze.  
“Kuso, stop! Kaiba, stop, itai, stop!”  
Jou was clearly hurting now, but in Kaiba’s feverish brain, the blond tresses turned into grey-black hair, even as lines of worry marred the young face, until his stepfather writhed in agony underneath him.  
A cold, superior smile spread across the brunet’s face.  
Chuckling despite his ragged breaths, he wedged himself as far as possible within his loathed stepfather, watching in satisfaction, as tears brimmed grey-brown eyes and rolled over faded, slightly wrinkled cheeks to slither down the thick throat.  
He couldn’t stop, even if he would have wanted, he couldn’t, and so he kept on going, although by now, his own cock started hurting.  
And then Jou let out a scream of desperate agony, raking his fingernails across Kaiba’s back, involuntarily triggering the brunet’s release. This one gasped in surprise, as he felt his seed pumping into the body underneath him, forcing him back into reality.  
Jou’ eyes were open and vacant, the shallow breaths almost not noticeable. Seto scowled.  
‘He’s..unconcious? Kami, what have-no. He asked for it. Hell, he begged for me to do this to him. It’s his own fault.’  
Pulling out of the inebriated blond, Kaiba winced before glancing down at his cock, and then stared in disbelief.  
His member was covered with crimson liquid and the sheets underneath were blood-soaked. 

__

__+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_ _

__*doreii: slave_ _


	7. Have you seen me?

_7\. Have you seen me? ___

__He moaned, before his eyes fluttered open, and let out a stifled yawn.  
Letting his gaze drift about, he stretched and tried to sit up.  
However, a rod of pain shooting up his spine made him reconsider that act.  
“Careful, you’re wounded. I would not be doing any vigorous activity in the next few days, if I were you” advised a calm, familiar voice, even as a palm was placed against his abused rectum and a cool, soothing liquid was massaged in.  
Jou relaxed against the soft touch, then gave a wry smile.  
“Guess, fucking’s outta the question, ne?”  
He could feel Seto stiffen for a second, before agreeing:  
“Hai. Still, I want you to come here, tomorrow evening. And bring all your homework with you.”  
The bed shifted, as the CEO rose, Jou giving him a puzzled look.  
“Nani?”  
Kaiba sneered haughtingly.  
“I despise having stupid people around or underneath me, be they peers or slaves.”_ _

__“Jou, daijoubu ka? You look a little..I dunno, flustered?” asked Yuugi, when the blond joined him and his friends in the hall.  
“Huh? Oh yeah, that, heh, well, y’ know, clumsy me. I uhm, last night at work, I kinda slipped and fell and hmm…  
bruisdmtlbne on the concrete.”  
“Mou itte*?” questioned Ryou. Jou shifted uncomfortably, as he mumbled:  
“I..let’s just say, my tailbone had a very unpleasant encounter with the pavement.”  
“You-hit your..tailbone?” squealed Anzu, trying to stifle a giggle. Jou glared at her.  
“Sheesh, thanks Mazaki, for letting the whole school know-“  
“So that’s why you have been limping around all day, ne? Poor puppy, trying to walk on his rear limbs again? You should have learned by now, that your preferable mode of transportation should be on all fours.”  
Snarling, Jou shot back:  
“In your dreams, moneybags. And if that’s what you’re dreaming about, y’ really should see a therapist.”  
Kaiba glared at him, before stating:  
“Spoken like one who knows all about it first-hand. Still, if you could give me their number…I would like to know, whom to avoid.”  
With that, the CEO storde towards his next lesson, leaving a seething Jou and his very surprised friends behind. Finally, Yugi exclaimed:  
“Jou, you and Kaiba-you’re talking with each other again! That’s just great!”  
“Yes, even if it’s your usual bickering and arguing, it is far better than the silence you shared those past few weeks” agreed Ryou. Anzu nodded in delight.  
“Yeah, tell me about it. It was..scary, I mean, it sent cold shivers up my spine, each time the two of you would stare at each other and..well, stare.”  
One long arm pulled Jou in a loose headlock, as Honda mused aloud:  
“So desu, you. Still, it makes one wonder-how did you manage to go back to..status quo?“  
Chestnut bore into amber, and Jou gulped.  
“Uhmm, I…followed your advise and spoke to..with him. Then I let him beat me up, and well, y’ know, we talked some more. He can be..nice, in a very detached, cold kinda way, but don’t tell him, I said that, onegai?”  
The others nodded in understanding, even though they visibly sweatdropped.  
Honda didn’t, but kept looking at Jou, brown eyes questioning, doubting…suspecting._ _

__Cursing, Jou tried for a wobbly sprint to the mansion’s front door.  
His second-well, arrangement with Kaiba, and thanks to his boss, he was almost running late.  
He could still make it if-  
With a desperate cry, Jou lounged for the doorbell, hitting it just at the same time, as he heard the large grandfather clock inside chime ten.  
Upon opening the door, Seto found a sweating, panting, cursing Jou lying on the doorstep.  
“Well, you obviously mastered the proper greeting. Now to see, if you are indeed the fast learner I assume you to be.” _ _

__Three hours later, Seto found his suspicions confirmed:  
Katsuya was neither stupid nor lazy.  
He only needed a good motivation.  
Which the whip-lash provided in abundance.  
So far, Jou had not only done his entire homework for this and last week, but was now also getting a profound look into Japanese law and customs.  
Under Seto’s..tutelage, he got a better look into the way companies the size of Kaiba Corp were run, and the thousands of judicial booby traps constantly waiting for the tiniest of slip-ups.  
It also made him understand Kaiba better and, strangely enough, pity him.  
Somewhat short before two am, Seto gave him a gentle slap, commanding:  
“Enough. You did better than expected, slave. Now let’s get some sleep.”  
Giving an exhausted “Hai, Kaiba-sama”, Jou rose and trudged after Seto through the mansion’s basement, eyes already drooping closed.  
The whip struck his chin, catching him unaware.  
“What have I told you, doreei? When in my house, proceed with dignity. Shoulders squared, eyes straight, chin up. I want you to walk with pride, knowing whom you belong to.”  
Growling inwardly, Jou did as requested, although he felt tired enough to simply drop on the spot.  
Five more nights like this.  
Although, when he caught the exited flicker in Kaiba’s blue eyes, he suspected, the CEO wanted more.  
Far more._ _

__

__++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_ _

__*Mou itte: (actually, mou ichido itte kudasai); could you repeat that again?_ _


	8. Behind barred souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back with yet another song; this time Sir Elton John's very own 'Whispers' from his 'Sleeping with the past' album. Please give praise where it belongs, arigatou

_8\. Behind barred souls ___

____

Jou blinked.  
And blinked again.  
Then he turned the page to check the rear side, and blinked again.  
He inspected every single dot carefully, before hesitantly raising his hand.  
“Yes, Jounouchi?”  
“Uhmm, gomen nasai, sensei, but..are you sure, this is my test? I mean, well, uhh…”  
Cocking a brow, his history teacher replied:  
“Well, seeing as it’s your name written on the top, I’m rather certain it is your test. Why do you ask?”  
Jou fidgeted, before he rasped:  
“Well, uhh, it’s just, you gave me an…A-, and-uhh, it’s not that I’m complaining, far from that, only, well..nevermind.”  
The entire class went into a ruckus, everybody trying to get a peek at Jou’s test, who was looking around sheepishly, not quite sure of how to react.  
His eyes came to rest on Kaiba’s face, and then the blond almost fell out of his chair.  
A smile, victorious, superior, knowing, self-assured, but a smile nonetheless, was directed at him.  
And he understood. 

_Look at me twice, with wildcat eyes_  
Promise me everything  
Except a blue night  
Shudder like ice in cut crystal glass  
Melt in embraces  
Of crazy eyed past  
And whisper, whisper, whispering whispers __

____

_Tantamount to a lie, with lingering breath_  
Walking fingers run  
Hungry scratches left  
Dull chimes ringing like an empty voice  
A distant smile framed  
His lips are soft and moist  
With whisper, whisper, whispering whispers __

____

 

It hurt.  
Damn, it hurt.  
Despite Seto talking it slow and gentle, Jou could still feel his tender flesh reopening and bleeding.  
Obviously, dispaying knowledge was as great a turn-on for the CEO as a nude pic for any average teen.  
Still, it hurt.  
Hoping to rush his master’s orgasm, Jou tried to piece together a scientific article he once had read and thought, might impress Seto.  
“Supraconductors are-nnh-generally metalls and other-ahh-substances, which are capable of-uuh-transporting electricity with zero loss, if-Seto!-cooled down to a certain tempe-kami!”  
Blue eyes gazed at him, shining with excitement and fascination.  
“Yes?” rasped Kaiba, giving yet another thrust. Jou grit his teeth, sweat forming on his brow from exertion.  
“So far, science has found only one substance-“ “Unggh” ”-which doesn’t need to be frozen below-“ “Ahaahh” ”-30°K, which means a temperature of-“ “Oh, gods!” “-a temperature of –243° Cel-Celsius-“ “Jou, Jou, please, kami-”  
The brunet threw his head back and screamed, as he pushed once more into his blond slave and released his seed into him.  
Panting, he rested his forehead on Jou’s shoulder, before searching his slave’s face for any traces of discomfort, then gently pulled out of him.  
Jou hissed, as he felt yet another speck of tissue being torn, and then, the oddest thing happened:  
Seto kissed him.

 _And whisper in rhythm your lies_  
Keep comfort for others  
Hurt me with the night  
Whisper like cold winds  
Close to the bone  
Save heaven for lovers  
Leave me alone  
With your whisper, whisper, whispering whispers __

__

Actually, it was only the faintest of lips brushing against lips, Jou was sure the CEO was not even aware of it, but it still left a strange, tingling sensation inside him.  
Coming to rest beside him, Seto queried past his ragged breaths:  
“Are you…alright? I..I didn’t hurt you too bad, did I?” Jou shrugged, shifting into a more comfortable position.  
“Nah, not really. Still, we oughta stop this, or I’ll never stop limping.”  
Seto gave a sound, that might have been a chuckle.  
“You’re right. And we don’t want your little friends to get suspicious.”  
Silence fell upon them, and then:  
“T’ be honest, they know.”  
“What?” roared the CEO, shooting up from the bed. Jou held his hands up in defense.  
“Relax, man, relax. Actually, the only one who knows is Honda, and he won’t tell.”  
Blue eyes narrowed into angry slits.  
“How can you be so sure of that?”  
Jou sighed.  
“Because he gave me his word. In exchange for..another promise I gave him. And although I broke mine, I know, he’ll hold his up to the end.”  
Now Kaiba was curious. Settling himself again, his eyes fixed Jou’s.  
“What promise?”  
Eyes, shimmering with too many emotions to behold, searched the brunet’s face for certainity. Finally, Jou let out a deep breath and mumbled:  
“Y know, I used t’ be in a gang, ne?”  
Seto nodded. He had a feeling, he was not going to like this.  
“Well, that’s how-where-when I met Honda. Sort of. And why I vowed never t’ return to my old ways.”  


_And whisper in rhythm your lies_  
Keep comfort for others  
Hurt me with the night  
Whisper like cold winds  
Close to the bone  
Save heaven for lovers  
Leave me alone  
With your whisper, whisper, whispering whispers  


_With your whispers  
With your whispers_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Whispering whispers ___


	9. Dirtied repent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bout of confessions, aided by Eric Clapton's _Knocking on heaven's door _.__

_9\. Dirtied repent_

_Mama, take this badge off of me_  
_I can’t use it anymore_  
_I’ts getting dark, too dark to see_  
_Feels like I’m knocking on heaven’s door ___  


Crossing his arms behind his head, Jou fixed his gaze at the ceiling.  
“I..I was ten, when I joined Hirutani’s gang, and the youngest of all. At first, m’ duties were the same as all newbies’: steal food and fags fer t’ others, spy out rivaling gangs, deliveries, and what not more.”  
Unnoticed by the teen, his street drawl had crept in.  
“Then, one day, I was intr’duced into th’..’ritual’.”  
A disgusted scowl marred the youth’s face at the memory.  
“Obviously, ‘t was rather common ‘mong those thugs, if y’ got caught in foreign terit’rry the first time, y’ got kick’ed out,” Jou’s accent grew stronger with every sentence Seto noticed, but decided against interrupting the blond, ”next two times, y’ get beat up. If y’ still didn’t catch th’ drift…”  
gold brushed azure, “y’ got raped.”  


_Knock, knock, knocking on heaven’s door_  
_Knock, knock, knocking on heaven’s door_  
_Knock, knock, knocking on heaven’s door_  
_Knock, knock, knocking on heaven’s door_  


Kaiba’s mind reeled with the confession.  
He knew, he didn’t wanted to know, didn’t want to listen to what the blond had to say, but it was too late. The cards had been laid, and he had to play the game, like it or not.  
So, swallowing the bile rising in his throat, he asked:  
“How..old were you, when you first-?” He couldn’t even say it aloud.  
Jou turned his head to look at him, and Seto shivered inwardly, when he saw how..empty, void and dull those amber orbs were. Time run past, as they stared into each other’s eyes, then Jou turned his skywards.  
“Twelve. Turns out, I had a real.. _talent _, f’r this kinda..thing.”__  
Seto cocked a brow.  
“What? Your size?” It was a bad joke, the brunet knew it even before the words had passed his lips, but Jou didn’t bother going there.  
“Endurance. I-I don’t know, how t’ ‘xplain it, but-it’s like turnin’ a switch in m’ brain, and m’ body jus’ keeps ‘n going, y’ know? If I place it jus’ right, I can-go on f’r hours. I don’t get tired, hungry or anything, don’t feel anything, I jus’-keep going…”

 _Mama, take this guns away from me_  
_I can’t shoot them anymore_  
_There’s a low, black cloud following me_  
_Feel like I’m knocking on heaven’s door _  
__

____

_Knock, knock, knocking on heaven’s door_  
_Knock, knock, knocking on heaven’s door_  
_Knock, knock, knocking on heaven’s door_  
_Knock, knock, knocking on heaven’s door_  


Seto knew, he was going to regret the next question, but he just had to know.  
“How..many, Jou? How many did you-“  
“Fourteen.” Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, he continued:  
“After my first…time, th’ gang was so..thrilled, I was deemed with th’ role of th’ executioner. That also became m’ street name: Katsuya, th’ Executioner. An’ _that’s _why I hate m’ first name.”__  


_Mama, take this badge off of me_  
_I can’t use it anymore_  
_I’ts getting dark, too dark to see_  
_Feels like I’m knocking on heaven’s door_  


Again, that same, empty look, but this time, Seto was prepared.  
“I was a..legend. If y’ got done by m’, you’d surely not walk straight f’r the next three weeks.”  
The brunet winced, he remembered the first couple of days after their-encounter well enough to know that Jou was not exaggerating.  
“Normally, th’ gang would keep th’ trespassers at bay, until I joined them. Said, ‘t was more fun watching a pro in action.”  
He sighed, tired in more than one way.  
“Then, one day, I jus’ came from school, th’ gang had this..guy cornered. So I walked up t’ them, an’ then..I think, m’ heart stopped.”  
“Honda.”  
Jou nodded, shame written clearly across his face.  
“The boy who sat next t’ m’, who always let m’ copy, was s’posed t’ be m’ next victim. I-I knew, I couldn’t do it.”  


_Knock, knock, knocking on heaven’s door_  
_Knock, knock, knocking on heaven’s door_  
_Knock, knock, knocking on heaven’s door_  
_Knock, knock, knocking on heaven’s door_  



	10. To the dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more reminiscing, a little more truth...also, apologies for Jou's terrible accent; I didn't know how better to write it.

_10\. To the dust ___

__

__~* He only gawked.  
And Honda stared back, pain, disbelief, fear and suspicion in those chestnut eyes.  
“Ano, Katsuya, ya know this guy?” bellowed Hirutani, and the blond nodded.  
“Hai. He-he’s in m’ class, right next t’ me. Dunno what he’s doin’ here, but he sure ain’t ‘n no gang.”  
His boss frowned.  
“Then what’s he doin’ here ‘n our turf? Sure doesn’t live ‘round here either, I’d know that.”  
Honda, who meanwhile had been released by the other thugs and was busy brushing himself off, croaked:  
“I-I only came to bring Katsuya his homework and remind him of the project we got for school.”  
“Project?” echoed the collective gang. Except for Jou, who couldn’t help the guilty feeling growing inside.  
The brunet boy nodded.  
“Hai, it makes up about half of our exams, and I know, Katsuya can’t afford to fail this one, so I came to help him.”  
An eerie silence rested on the group, then Hirutani chortled.  
“Y’-y’ came all th’ way to m’ side ‘f th’ town, just t’ stop Katsuya from failin’ class?”  
Honda nodded, a sincere expression on his still child-like features.  
And then Hirutani threw his head back and roared in laughter, soon joined by his fellows. Giving Katsuya a pat on the back, which nearly sent the blond tumbling to the floor, he guffawed:  
“Damn, I can’t b’lieve folks like y’ act’lly exist! Y’ took all this trouble ‘n y’, jus’ t’ keep Katsu-chan from failin’? Ara, that’s one good frien’ y’ g’t there, Katsuya!”  
A shy, hopeful smile grew on Jounouchi’s face, as he locked eyes with Honda.  
“Hai. The best.”~*_ _

__

__He smiled at the memory, sad as it was.  
“From that day on, we were friends. Inseparable. Honda helped m’ polish up m’ grades, and soon we were transferred to Domino High. I stopped hanging around Hirutani more and more, and finally he just-tossed me out. I can still move about his turf unscathed, but I don’t belong to them anymore. Guess, I never really did-not that it matters to me.”  
A wry grin crossed Jou’s face.  
“Y’ know the funniest thing? Despite all the stuff I did, I managed to get through the whole thing with my ass intact.”  
He chuckled.  
“Can y’ believe that? I’m still a virgin!”  
He paused, a shadow flickering past his features.  
“Well, was, actually. “  
The CEO’s heart clenched and, letting one hand caress Jou’s cheek, he rasped:  
“And you just-gave it to me? In order to..even up the score, you gave me the most precious thing you had?”  
Puzzled, Jou’s eyes flew from the azure depths above him to the gentle hand and back again. And widened in surprise, at the sadness they met.  
“And I didn’t even appreciate it. I-I just took it and crushed it in the dirt, never once bothering how much it-I hurt you.”  
Frowning, Jou replied:  
“Well, I suppose it served me right, considering what I did to you-“  
“That’s not the same! I wasn’t a virgin anymore, then!” spat the CEO harshly.  
And froze in horror, when he realized what he had just let slip past his lips.  
Strangely enough, Jou didn’t seem surprised. Instead, a soft, understanding smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.  
“I know. Gozaburo, right?”  
Slanted blue eyes glared at him in silent accusation.  
“Who-how-?”  
This time, the smirk displayed the slightest smugness.  
“Hey, I’m a pro, remember? Sides, I guessed as much already the first night.”  
Slightly calmed, Seto lay down next to Jou, elegant hands pushing silky brown bangs from his eyes.  
“This is our last night.”  
“Hai.” Seto frowned.  
“Jou, I..I don’t want it to end. Not yet.” Jou sighed.  
“Supposed as much.”  
They lay next to each other, in comfortable silence, until Jou broke the quiet.  
“So, how do we take it from here?”  
Shaking his head, the brunet confessed:  
“I have no idea, I only know, I don’t want to let go of it-you-yet.”  
Blindly reaching out, he grasped the blond’s hand in his own, idly playing with those fingers.  
“I guess, I need more. More time, and more of this. More of you.”  
Jou shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.  
“Fine by me.”  
He gave a dirty grin.  
“I know, one just can’t get enough of me, ne?”  
All of a sudden, Seto was on top of him, Jou’s face clasped between two long-limbed hands.  
Blue eyes traced every single line of his features, as if trying to burn them into his memory.  
“You have no idea, how right you are.”_ _


	11. Feigning distrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More confessions and revelations..and tears

_11\. Feigning distrust ___

To be honest, he was confused.  
He had read enough about it to realize what those strange feelings were inside him, but he simply couldn’t wrap his mind around it:  
He felt..attracted to the mutt?  
‘Jou’, he scolded himself mentally, ’I promised not to call him dog names anymore. Still, old habits die hard.’  
Letting his eyes drift across the room, his eyes came to rest on the aforementioned teen.  
And then a blue-clad chest blocked his view. 

“What is it, Hiroto?” asked Kaiba, seemingly disinterested.  
The other brunet crossed his arms and demanded:  
“What’s the deal between you and Jou, Kaiba? How come, you’re all-well, not lovey-dovey for sure, but civil with each other, all of a sudden?” Honda closed the distance between them.  
“What did he give you, Kaiba? Because it sure as hell wasn’t anything you could buy for money, right?”  
Blue fought hazel, before the CEO closed his eyes and snorted:  
“If you would use what meager amount of grey cells are sloshing around underneath that outrageous hairdo, you would not have to ask such a question. Especially considering how… _intimately _you know each other.”__  
With that, Seto walked down the hall to his next class, leaving a completely flabberghasted Honda standing there.  


____

____

“Are you out of your _fucking _mind? What the hell made you pull off such a stunt? Why don’t you just commit seppukku* right here and now, then at least you would still have some honor and dignity left!”__  
Honda had a death grip on Jou’s shirt collar, trying to shake the living daylights out of his friend.  
Who didn’t bother defending himself.  
Finally, Honda let go of the blond and huffed:  
“I just don’t get it. Here you are, all this time yammering at how bad Kaiba treats you, and then you go and let him screw you over for real.”  
Jou’s eyes narrowed.  
“It’s not like that!”  


____

____

____

It wasn’t.  
It was by far worse than he could have ever imagined.  
Honda felt..betrayed.  
Not because Jou was offering himself to Kaiba, no, because the blond had willingly traded in the one thing he valued more than friendship:  
His freedom.  
The fact that Kaiba had taken his virginity as well, was only the icing on the cake.  
Shaken to the core, trying not to let the tears colour his words, he rasped:  
“Jou, I-I don’t understand. How-why-why would you _do _that?”__  
“Because I _had _to! Don’t you understand?” roared the blond, eyes blood-shot and blazing.__  
“It’s the only way the two of us can ever leave our past behind and make a new start! I want to be able to hear people calling me by my first name without always getting the urge to cut my own throat! I-I want to be able to get up in the morning and look at myself in the mirror, without wanting to shatter it into pieces! I want to walk down my road, without folks giving me those scared, disgusted looks, without their-their whispers, their-accusations ringing in my ears, showing in-in their eyes…”  
Sobbing, Jou sank to the ground as years of bottled-up shame, guilt, self-loathing and anger washed away with the tears running down his cheeks.  
And all Honda could do, was to hold and cry with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*seppukku: in the western hemisphere better known as harakiri(although it is vaguely the same thing); comitting suicide in order to take full responsibility for a great failure/wrongness and to reestablish the family honour.


	12. Being here, being there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, before everybody goes "Hey, Jounouchi in real isn't that smart like you write him!" et all, please remember that he got Seto for a tutor now. Who gives him a slice of his own tutelage..naturally, with less than a grain of the mental and physical anguish his stepfather put him through. Hence the whip

_12\. Being here, being there ___

__

__Quirking a brow, Seto watched Jou place his white knight, endangering his black queen.  
“So, basically you told him everything, ne?” questioned the CEO, as he easily defeated the horse-shaped figurine. Jou winced, before he shifted into a more comfortable position and nodded:  
“Hai. Well, as far as I’m concerned. I didn’t tell him anything about your other..problems.”  
Jou glanced at the brunet, but this one kept his focus on the chess board.  
The blond moved his rook, and Seto’s eyes widened just a fraction.  
An Hungarian Defense!  
Suddenly, his boxers under the deep blue yukata felt much too tight._ _

__Of course, Seto had begun with only half the needed figurines, seeing as he had won several junior masterships and Jou was completely new to the game.  
After the first, rather infuriating(for Seto) and disencouraging(for Jou) matches, the blond had finally gotten the hang of the game.  
If the CEO at starting could beat his slave in but two draws, he continuously found it more and more difficult to win.  
Given, at the moment he was chasing Jou’s king around like the proverbial rabbit, but still-it was a move, the blond had done out of pure instinct, one he probably wasn’t even aware of.  
And the way it seemed, they would be ending with a draw._ _

__Just as Seto reached out to switch his pawn to a bishop, he noticed something peculiar on, or rather underneath, Jou’s elbow.  
A burnmark.  
Scowling, his move went forgotten, as he turned the sinewy limb around to inspect the mark closer.  
“What is this?” he demanded. Jou looked at him, then at the mentioned injury.  
“Oh, that. Burned myself working.”  
Perhaps it was the casualty of his tone or the slightest tensing of muscles which gave it away, but Seto knew, it was a lie.  
The whip slashed across Jou’s arm and the blond flinched, not in pain, but surprise.  
“Na-“  
“Don’t lie to me, Jounouchi. What kind of work might cause burn marks this size and form? Not even frying prawns would-“  
“C’nstruction place” mumbled Jou, and received another whip for it.  
“Language! Speak properly, when adressing your master!” growled Seto, not wanting to admit to the feeling of worry and concern he experienced.  
“I’m working at a construction place. Since I’m light and agile, I have to put up and secure the main frame, so the other workers can pull up the carrier beams.”  
Blue eyes glared at him accusingly.  
“I thought, you worked as delivery boy?”  
Jou fidgeted nervously.  
“Hai, that too. The one at the construction place is actually my father’s job. I-I took it over, since his..health doesn’t allow it.”  
Moments of silence passed, then:  
“You’re working without permission, ne? That’s why you’re only working by night, so no one sees that you’re actually too young for the job.”  
Jou dipped his head, his voice but a mere whisper.  
“Please don’t rat me out. It’s-it’s the only way, if they find out, they’ll put me into an orphanage or shelter, until I’m legal.”  
Seto understood.  
He understood only too good.  
Still, he had one more question.  
“I thought, you were afraid of heights?”  
Jou looked up, and then a broad, cocky grin blossomed on is face.  
“Not, when I’m secured.”_ _

__

__The lie however, remained, hidden deep within the truth._ _


	13. Speckled dreams

_13\. Speckled dreams ___

__

He watched them from where he stood.  
If not knowing what to look for, one would have probably not noticed.  
The changes were so subtle, so…indistinguishable, yet, they were there.  
Kaiba and Jou were interacting on a level that was easily comparable to the one Honda shared with the blond.  
And at the same time, worlds apart from it.

“Wow, I can’t believe it, Jounouchi, this is your _third _A! You’re really catching up!” chirped Yugi delighted, and Anzu added:__  
“Yeah, considering you used to have trouble only getting a B every now and then!”  
Ryou sweatdropped at the girl’s comment, as he smiled:  
“I suppose, you’ll try to get into college with us too, ne?” Jou nodded and opened his mouth to reply-  
“The inu? _College _? As what? Yakyuu* mascot? Because I surely cannot picture _him _joining Mensa” griped Kaiba from where he sat in his desk, reading what appeared to be a study on cryotechnical development.____  
Jou glared at the CEO, before snarling:  
“Yeah well, considering you’re a stuck-up, know-it-all-cyborg, it will be least place I might run into you.”  
Kaiba snorted, before stating:  
“I assume, the word you were looking for was _android _, an artifical lifeform of superior intelligence in a humanoid frame.”__  
Jou cocked a brow, then grinned:  
“Honto de? Still, either way it would mean, you’re not entirely human, ne?”  
The brunet smirked, as he flipped a page.  
“ _Two _smart retorts in a row? Why, you might even be successful, at whatever college might take you in.”__  
Blue locked with amber.  
“As janitor that is, of course.”  


_____ _

Honda, who had watched the verbal fight, bit his lip to suppress the grin threatening to appear on his face.  
The others were probably not even aware of it, but the bantering between Jou and Kaiba had become more of an exchange of grudged respect.  
It was there, in the way Jou stopped using slang when adressing Kaiba and the way the CEO’s azure eyes were just a little less cold when turned on the blond.  
Kaiba also refrained from calling Jou dog related names.  
Aside of the obvious ‘inu’, but otherwise no more mutt, mongrel, underdog, puppy or make-inu.  
Jou, on the other hand, had removed the ‘cold-hearted asshole’ completely from his vocabulary. He still stuck to the term ‘moneybags’, but to Honda, it sounded more like an..endearment.  
Shaking his head, the brunet wondered if the two even realized, what was happening between them.  


“Japan is the world’s-ahh-biggest producer of solar-solar cells. In 2002, the world-wide amount of solar cells produced, was-huhh-appro-approximately 520.000 kW, 48,9% of those were-uhuhh-Japanese…”  
“Enticing” purred Seto, as he pounded into Jou who lay underneath him, amber eyes slightly glassed over, white teeth just bared, as he panted out what he knew about renewable energies.  
Seto loved the way the blond writhed underneath him, the way his body clenched around his member, the touch of his surprisingly soft skin, how his hair flowed in a golden halo around his features…  
Jou tried _not _to enjoy it.__  
Hell, he focused on the slight pain caused by Kaiba’s hard thrusts, but the pleasure was far too overwhelming. Honey eyes flew wide open in surprise, when the brunet wrapped one hand around Jou’s semi-erect cock and started pumping in sync with his shoves.  
“Seto!” gasped Jou, bucking his hips in delight and shock.  
It was too much.  
They way his name flew from the blond’s flushed lips struck a chord deep inside the CEO, and with a hoarse cry, he climaxed inside Jou.  
Jou, still slightly paralized from Seto’s unexpected action, watched shivers run over the brunet’s body, as this one rested his face in the crook of his neck.  
Uncertain, not really knowing how to react, Jou clumsily patted the elder teen’s shoulder, before driving his hand in smoothing circles over Seto’s back.  
He pulled away as if burned when the CEO’s head shot up, eyes blazing like burning sapphires, flooded by lust, pain, satisfaction, need, fear, hope and anger.  
And this time, the kiss was real, hungry, passion-filled and desperate, all in one.  
*Yakyuu: baseball  



	14. Caught in the rim

_14\. Caught in the rim ___

____

Jou stared in amazement into Seto’s blue eyes, before he croaked incredulous:  
“Did-did you just..kiss me?”  
The brunet drew a quick breath, his mind still reeling with the realization of what he had one.  
“I-I-I was not..I mean, I didn’t…mean to-“  
Despite his own confusion, Jou had to smile at Seto’s stuttering. Rarely ever had he seen the CEO so flustered, that he couldn’t speak coherently. It was rather cute, because it softened the other teen’s features, made him more human.  
And then, all of a sudden, the confused look was gone, replaced by the ever-present scowl, as Kaiba pulled out of him and, swinging his long legs over the rim of the bed, snarled:  
“I have no idea, what you are talking about.”  
Jou gaped at the brunet’s back, before he exclaimed:  
“Nani? Wait, what’s going on here? I mean, why did you kiss me in the first place, huh? I thought, I was supposed to be your slave, a sex toy, if you please, and then you go, kiss me, and want to brush it off just as if it never happened? What the hell is wrong with you?”  
Seto meanwhile had dressed into his boxers and pants and threw Jou’s clothes at the blond.  
“I best you leave now.”  
“Like hell I will! I’m not leaving until I get an answer, and don’t give me the ‘I’m the master, you’re the slave’ routine, because you’re the one who broke it in the first place! I mean, you _did _kiss me! Why would you that, if you didn’t have some kind of feelings-“__  
“Get out of my house, before I have the security remove you from my property! And don’t flatter yourself, I only kissed you out of post-coital satisfaction” roared Seto.  
Blinking, Jou tried to process what he had heard, then narrowed his eyes and growled:  
“Are you trying to tell me, you only kissed me, because I’m a good lay?”  
The CEO shrugged.  
“Not exactly, how I would phrase it, bu-“  
“I don’t care how you _would _express it!” yelled Jou furious, “you just said, you kissed me because I’m a great fuck! How is that supposed to make me feel, huh? It’s not enough that I trade in my freedom _and body _for your sanity, but then you go and screw with my mind, as well!”____  
The blond paused, as he began throwing on his jeans and t-shirt. Driving his fingers through his blond mane, he spat:  
“You know what? I’m taking a time-out. I’ll come back again, once you’ve decided, what I am to you. Until then, stay out of my way.”  
Seto’s gaze was as cold as usual, when he stated:  
“So, Jounouchi-kun is once again running from his problems, instead of facing them, ne? How..typical.”  
Jou froze, already halfways to the door. His fist clenched, body strung taut, before he replied:  
“ _I’m _not the one avoiding this discussion. I asked you a question…”__  
“And I gave you an answer. End of topic.”  
Snorting, Jou turned the doorknob.  
“Fuck you, Kaiba.”  
“Been there” shot the CEO back darkly, but by then, Jou was already out the door.  


_____ _

Honda sighed.  
Whatever truce they had accomplished between them, was nil.  
They were fighting worse than before the..incident, going so far of actually tripping each other and throwing things at one another.  
Jou had just recieved two hours of detention because he had launched an air-attack at Kaiba, hitting the CEO’s head rather painfully with his history book.  
On the other hand, Kaiba had managed to lock the blond into the teachers’ restroom, though no one knew how, seeing as only the teachers had a key to it.  
Momentarily, they were tossing insults back and forth, as the entire class watched in dull interest, and Honda sighed anew.  
As much as he would have loved to help them solve their problems, he couldn’t, not at the moment, at least.  
His father was going for a one-week business trip-all expenses paid-to Matsuyama on Shikoku, and had decided to take his family along for the trip.  
So, for the next seven days, Jou and Kaiba would have to fend for themselves.  
Honda couldn’t shake the bad feeling settling in his stomach.  
  



	15. The fire settling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back again with yet another song; again _Roxette_ makes a performance with their sweet ballad _Salvation_. Please give cudos where due. This is a rather cark capter with some violence strewn into, just a heads-up

_15\. The fire settling_

The next day, Jou didn’t show up for school.  
He neither did the second day, but on the third he came into class, sporting a fading black eye, several bruises on his arms and face and the slightest of limps.  
His friends shot up from their seats, crowding around him, firing questions as to how it came to happen, when the bell rang.  
Everybody scurried to their respective desk, narrowly before the teacher entered.  
“Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-sa-kami, Jounouchi, what happened to you? Why are you all beat up? And where have you been those past two days?” asked sensei.  
“Home,” replied the blond with a slight drawl, seeing how his busted lips refused to form the words properly, “I g’t mugged th’ day b’fore yesterd’y, when I r’turn’d fr’m work.”  
He handed the teacher the excuse written and signed by his father, and she nodded.  
“Yes, well, tell you what, I’ll give you a slip for P.E, so you can rest a little. How does that sound?”  
A grateful smile washed over Jou’s bruised face.  
“Hai, ‘rigato gozaim’su, sensei.”  


Next morning, Jou was missing again, aswell as the day after that.  
Come the third evening, a heavy rainstorm claimed the city and its surroundings, drenching Domino City entirely.  
It was about eight thirty in the evening, when Seto was shaken from working on his laptop by the sound of the doorbell.  
Cursing under his breath, he raced down the hall, seeing as the last servant had left ten minutes prior.  
‘Probably forgot her purse, again’ he thought, as he threw open the door and-  
“Jou?”  


_I can barely remember my past_  
_Everything seems to disappear so fast_  
_But I recall being jealous and alone_  
_Gazing at the dreams going by_  


The blond looked par the worse.  
Completely soaked, his left arm in a sling, clothes dishelved, his face swollen and freckled with bruises.  
There were several cuts and burn marks on his arms, aswell as a fading scar just above his collarbone.  
“Jou?” whispered Kaiba anew, horrified at the slightly shorter teen’s attire.  
Several moments, various emotions flitted across Jou’s features, warring for control, but then his face turned expressionless, as he stated:  
“They booked him in.”  
Seto frowned.  
“Arrested him? Whom?”  
“My..father.”  
Leaning against the doorframe, Seto fixed his gaze on the pouring rain, before asking:  
“What did they arrest him for? Shop-lifting?”  
Again, expressions raced over Jou’s face like the clouds across the sky.  
“Damage of private property, sexual harassment, child abuse and attempted murder.”  
Kaiba jerked up, eyes wide in disbelief.  
“Nani? Murder? Whom did he try to kill?”  
Locking eyes, Jou pulled his shirt up, displaying his heavily bandaged torso and abdomen, as he replied:  
“Me.”  


_I started my life when you knocked on the door_  
_Found something inside I didn't dare to ignore_  
_Now I do believe in flowers on the moon_  
_I'll swim beside the golden tide _  
__

____

Seto was too shocked to even gasp.  
Instead, he shakily let his fingers trail the cloth, circling a dark brown spot where one of the wounds had obviously seeped through, then hushed:  
“Why..why did you come here? Of all the places, why mine?”  
Jou shrugged, then winced.  
“Honda’s outta town, Otogi is not the most..responsible or compassionate person I know, and Yugi surely couldn’t handle it.”  
The CEO frowned.  
“What about Mazaki?”  
Jou gave him a look, that screamed ‘please tell me, that was a very bad joke’.  
“Would _you _go to Anzu, if you were in my place?”__  
Despite the seriousness of the situation, Kaiba couldn’t help but smirk.  
“Which still leaves Ryou. Did you-“  
“Went to his place? I did,” Jou sighed, “but they weren’t home. So you’re my last option.”  
Seto nodded in understanding, before he queried:  
“Speaking of which, why didn’t you return home? I mean, now that your father is in prison, you would be rather save…”  
The brunet trailed off, when he saw Jou staring at him as if he had grown a second head.  
“Hell-oo, hell-oooo, anybody home up there? My house is a bloody crime scene and the investigation’s not yet over, so I can’t even get my stuff! Anymore of those brilliant ideas, _tensai* _?!?”__  
The CEO nodded.  
“Yes. Ohairi kudasai.+”  


_You crashed by the gate_  
_Captured my fate_  
_Salvation_  
_My eyes couldn't see_  
_I hardly breathed_  
_I was diving so deep_  
_Salvation_  


The fire in the large chimney crackled and popped cozily, as he snuggled deeper into the thick blanket.  
Freshly showered, bandaged and dressed into one of Seto’s very own pajamas, Jou felt much more alive than the past three days.  
Carefully sipping from the hot tea Seto had brought him, he tried to sort out his thoughts.  
The CEO wanted answers, and Jou didn’t even know, how to form the questions.  
“So. Sexual harrassment, ne?”  
Jou nodded.  
“Hai, he tried to get sweet on our social worker-“  
One long-fingered hand halted him.  
“Matte, matte, come again? Social worker?” queried Seto.  
Jou sighed.  
“Let’s start at the beginning, ne?”  


_I'm down in the study holding on to my luck_  
_Will you still love me when I call you up?_  
_I gave you my body, the power over me_  
_Come on, bring out the best in me_  


His body trembled with exhaustion, as he came home.  
Obviously, his father had been asking around by whom he had spent the nights and, having received no answer, because no one, except of Honda, who was gone, knew, he had vented out his anger on Jou.  
He couldn’t go to school looking like the proverbial punching bag, but he still went to work.  
His employers hadn’t been too pleased, but knew better than to talk him out of it.  
Today he had returned to school, had given the made-up excuse from his father, then proceeded to the construction place.  
All he wanted now was a hot shower, and then a couple hours of undisturbed-  
“-be like that, I’m sure, we could get along just fine, ne?”  
“Jounouchi-san, I will not ask you again to remove your hands from me! I thought, I made it pretty clear, that-Katsuya?”  
The blond cocked a brow at the scene unfolding before him: his father had his arms wrapped around Fukuda-san, who tried to push off the bulky man.  
However, she stopped her actions, when she caught a good look at Jou.  
“Kami, Katsuya, you-your face…”  
Fukuda-san caught herself, then turned her heated gaze on the blond’s father, who released her immediately.  
“Would you care to explain this to me, Jounouchi-san? How come your son is still out at this hour of the night and shows all signs of physical abuse?”  
Jou blinked, then muttered:  
“Uhhm, actually, I was working. I-“  
The social worker whipped her head around, pinning the blond down with her glare.  
“You work? Until now? Where?” Jou flinched.  
“The-the Matsuoka building?”  
He had never seen a look of such barely controlled rage. Straightening herself, Fukuda-san hissed calmly:  
“I see. Well, Jounouchi-san, you will be hearing from me and, rest assured, you will not like it.”  
The door slammed closed behind her.~*  


_You crashed by the gate_  
_Captured my fate_  
_Salvation_  
_My eyes couldn't see_  
_I hardly breathed_  
_My heart was asleep_  
_Salvation_  
_Some will get broken_  
_Others will get lucky like me meeting you_  
_Don't pass me by _  
__

____

“Needless to say, otou-san was furious. He started shouting at me, I gave back, he threw a bottle, missed, I tried to make a dash for my room, but he caught my arm and-I first thought, it was broken, but he only dislocated my shoulder. Hurt like hell, though, then suddenly his fist was in my face, I went down like a bag of bones, and he kicked and beat me, again and again, broken bottle in hand. Somehow, I managed to trip him and get up, but before I made it to the door, he slammed me into the wall and then, I felt this..incredible pain in my side and saw the knife poking out of my stomach, and..rivers of blood. Kami, I’ve never seen so much blood. Guess, I fainted, because the next thing I remember is being charted down the hospital hall towards the scrub room. Turns out, he just missed my pancreas, no real damage done. They said, it probably wouldn’t even scar.”  
Seto couldn’t move.  
The detached, impassionate tone of Jou’s voice had him frozen to the spot.  
He could very well imagine, how the blond felt. After all, he had been in the same situation before.  
Jou inspected his fingernails, before continuing:  
“Fukuda-san visited me this morning, short before I was released. Said, she called the police because my father came to her house and threw in her windows, then took down part of the fence. When she saw the blood on his shirt, she had an ambulance come check on me.”  
Jou put down the cup, then stared unseeing into the fire.  
“She dropped me at my house, which was swarming with police. Offered even to take me to her place, but I refused, said, I’d crash by a friend of mine, ‘till they were gone.”  
Tired, golden eyes came to rest on Seto.  
“I never hoped it to be you.”  


_You crashed by the gate_  
_Captured my fate_  
_Salvation_  
_My eyes couldn't see_  
_I hardly breathed_  
_I was down on my knees_  
_Salvation_  
_Some will get broken_  
_Others will get lucky like me meeting you_  
_Don't pass me by_  
_Don't pass me by _  
__

__  
_ _

_I found salvation, oh yea_  
_You bring me salvation_  
_I found salvation_  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

*Tensai: genius +Ohairi kudasai: come in(formal) 


	16. Hired help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back again, I felt slightly impish writing this chapter. Nothing too hilarious, but worth a chuckle or two.

Hired help

 

He awoke the next morning, blinked his eyes open and tiredly got out of bed.  
After showering and getting dressed, he left his room and crossed the hall to his brother’s dorm, which lay opposite of his.  
Knocking, he bellowed:  
“Ohyaou, nii-san, rise and shine!”  
Mokuba yawned, then frowned.  
No answer?  
Knocking again, he opened the door and softly called his brother’s name.  
Letting his gaze wander, he noticed the untouched bed, missing clothes and half-opened bathroom door.  
Mokuba narrowed his eyes.  
“Fell asleep working again, ne? You’re so in for it this time, nii-san!”

Mokuba was starting to get worried, because Seto had been neither in his office nor the kitchen.  
‘Maybe in the gym?’ he assumed, as he walked past the library.  
A stray glance at the chimney however, made him pause.  
Why were there ashes?  
Stepping closer, Mokuba rounded the couch-and almost fainted.

 

Seto felt a deep content caress his soul, as he sauntered the bridge of his ship, the S.S. Shiroryuu and came to a stop next to his brother. Just as he was about to ask him about the shifting current, a hand came to rest on his shoulder.  
Turning around, he came face-to-face with his koi and smiled. He leaned in for a kiss, when Mokuba yelled:  
“Seto! Seto, wake up! Nii-san, what’s going on here? Come on, get up!”

“Mni?” mumbled the CEO drowsily, before he yawned and peeled his face from the silk-covered chest he was resting on.  
Say what?  
Azure eyes widened, and Seto tried to scramble away from Jou, who lay underneath him, fast asleep.  
However, the hasty retreat of the brunet made this one bump the bandaged wound, and with a hissed “Itai!” Jou shot up -and connected face-first with Seto’s forehead.  
Groaning, both guys held their respective heads and other hurting body parts, even as Mokuba cocked a brow and asked:  
“Ok, what was that? A parody of Pakkun Makkun?”*  
Seto narrowed his eyes at him from underneath messy brown bangs.  
“Mokuba, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be in bed-or school, for that matter.”  
The boy gave him a half-lidded glare, before cheering:  
“Yes, well, good morning to you too, onii-san! It six am, Saturday morning, and breakfast awaits!”  
Jou gawked at Mokuba, then yelled:  
“Six in the morning? Kami-sama, my boss’s gonna kill me. I was supposed to be there at five thirty sharp!“  
He jumped up from the couch -only to fall back with a pain-filled moan.  
Seto gave a compassionate smirk.  
“Let me guess: you’re calling in sick, ne?”  
Jou, who clutched his side, only nodded in agreement.  
Crossing his arms, Mokuba huffed:  
“Fine, now that that is settled, would you mind telling me, what the two of you are doing here?”  
He paused, then added:  
“Aside of screwing each other senseless, that is.”  
Mokuba got the satisfaction of seeing both Jou and Seto face-fault.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

*Pakkun Makkun: a famous Japanese-American comedy duo; Yoshida Makoto and Patrick Harlan


	17. Bending reality

_Bending reality_

 

“Thank you.”  
Nodding, the cook placed the coffee pot back on the stove and moved out of the kitchen.  
Sighing, Jou shook his head and, resting it on his right palm, mumbled:  
“I can’t believe you went and actually asked us that. Where did _that_ come from?”  
“Not from me, that’s for sure” mumbled Seto over his cup, staring into his newspaper.  
Mokuba let his eyes drift back and forth between them, then took a sip of tea and stated:  
“I was right, ne.”  
Jou’s forehead contacted with the table, even as Seto coated the newspaper with dark brown spots.  
Mokuba grinned, as he folded his arms behind his head and asked:  
“So tell me Jou, is Seto any good in bed?”  
The table reverberated under the hard impact of Seto’s cup.  
“Mokuba, one more comment like that and no more sugar and TV for a week!” thundered the brunet.  
One small ‘eep’, and the raven-haired boy was out the door.  
Smirking, Jou took a bite of his fish and sloshed it down with some tea. He devoured the rest of his breakfast, all the time grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
Kaiba watched him from the corner of his eye and, finally giving in, sighed:  
“Nani?”  
“Maybe I should have told Mokuba that his brother _is_ a good lay.”  
For somebody with stitches in the stomach, Jou was a real fast runner.

He spent the better part of the day in the library, doing homework and learning, only once interrupting his studies to call Fukuda-san and tell her everything was fine.  
She was relieved and informed him that he would be able to return home come Monday, and that she would bring the requested papers along. Jou thanked her and hung up, then went in search for Mokuba.

“A bike? Jou, you can’t drive a bike with only one arm, that’s too dangerous!” refused the black-haired boy.  
The blond sighed, before stating:  
“Mokuba, I’ve been driving bikes and even cars since I was your age, and in much worser conditions than I am now. I just want to go home, get my deck and a change of clothes for the weekend, wakarimashita?”  
“Iie, I won’t let you. If you really need to go to your house, I can have the driver bring you and pick you up again.”  
Muttering under his breath, Jou had to restrain himself from inflicting physical harm on the younger boy.  
“Mokuba, listen, I live in the baddest part of town. Any car of yours, especially with a driver, would stick out like a sore thumb, people would remember it, and them my father would come looking for me. Do you want that?”  
Mokuba started shaking his head, then blinked in confusion at the blond.  
“Your..father? What’s he got to do with anything?”  
An undefined expression passed through Jou’s eyes, one, that sent chills up Mokuba’s back.  
“He was the one who put me in this state. Why else do you think I’m here?”  
The boy stared at him, then lowered his head and hushed:  
“Oh.”  
And again, only much quieter:  
“Oh.”

He had twisted the thruth a little.  
Actually, the baddest part of town began right at the end of his road, but even so, the place was dangerous enough.  
Getting off, Jou pushed the sleek, blue Suzuki Chopper past the gate and porch. Fumbling with his keys, he finally managed to prey the door open and parked the bike next to the stairs. Then he took a good look at his surroundings.  
The house was a mess.  
What his father hadn’t destroyed in his rage, the police, ambulance and investigators had ruined.  
Gently stepping over shards and shreds of cloth, Jou roamed the entire building before he entered his room.

He plopped down on his faded futon, lay back and broke down in bitter tears, as he said good-bye to the place that had been his home for so long.


	18. The best is yet to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of the story I twisted Japanese laws a little...I think. Or maybe not. I'm not sure. Just playing it safe

_The best is yet to come_

 

Glancing around, Jou made sure nobody was there to watch him, then took a folder from his backpack.  
On the way back to Kaiba’s, he had stopped at Fukuda-san’s house and collected the papers he had asked her for.  
If all went well, he would be rid of his father by the end of the month.

“-and make sure to fire him, as soon as the deal is done, am I understood?” roared Kaiba, as he entered the house. His assistant, who was hot on his heels, nodded.  
“Hai, Kaiba-sama. Anything else?”  
“No, I’m sure, everything else will run smoothly. Mokuba? Mokuba, where are you?”  
“Here, nii-san!”  
Raven locks whipped gently, as their owner took the stairs always two steps at a time. Launching himself at the taller brunet, he yelled:  
“O-kaeri nasai, Seto! O-genki desu ka?”*  
Smiling, Kaiba shook his head and answered:  
“Genki desu, thank you. It appears, you have been enjoying yourself rather well, ne?”  
Mokuba nodded.  
“Yes, especially since Jou spent some time with me. We played Duel Monsters, Chess, and he showed me how to tune a bi-“  
Clasping his hands before his mouth, Mokuba tried to stop the flow of words, but it was too late.  
Seto’s eyes narowed dangerously.  
“Tune a bike? Mokuba, are you trying to tell me, you let that-that _klutz_ actually fiddle with one of my machines?”  
His younger brother squirmed under his gaze, before stuttering:  
“Well, in fact, he only..well, just theorethical stuff, you know. He _did_ drive your Suzuki downtown and home again, but I checked, and it doesn’t even-“  
“WHAT?!?”

One long leg stretched, his left arm resting on his side, Jou lay on the carpet and shifted through the papers spread around him.  
Picking up a particular sheet, he scanned the page over and over again, before saying:  
“If you want to sneak up on me, you have to try better. I heard you, even before you came close to the door.”  
“You have been driving.”  
It was a statement, not a question, and Jou nodded without even looking at Seto.  
The brunet took a deep breath, then declared:  
“I will not have you touching any vehicles of mine again, am I understood? Not without my permission, anyway.”  
Sock-clad feet stepped gingerly between the pages, then Seto kneeled down next to him. Picking up a random sheet, he read the inscriptions aloud.  
“Ownership reglements for object #758212, Kaihou Road, 125-this is your family’s house!” exclaimed the brunet. Jou shook his head, as he snatched the contract from the CEO.  
“Wrong. It’s mine now.” Seto gave him a suspicious glance. Sighing, the blond explained:  
“You know that Japanese laws prohibits people, who have been deemed guilty of capital offenses, to own properties of any kind? Well, seeing as how my father removed both my mother and Shizuka from the contract, I’m the only one left in charge.”  
The CEO cocked a brow.  
“You are not yet legal, besides, what would you do with the money? Bail your father out?”  
He had not known the blond to be capable of giving such a hatred, cold glare, that made his own seem kind in comparison.  
“My father can rot in hell, for all I care!” spat Jou, then attempted to collect his various files.  
“All he ever did was break up our family and make my whole life a fucking misery. Why the hell do you think, I turned to the streets, huh? Everywhere was better than home, with some abusive old bastard who tried to drown himself in alcohol and self-pity. I tried, I really did, I helped him find jobs, took up work, I cleaned, stole, dealed, cooked, washed, I went days without food to keep the costs low, just so he could buy some beer, and how did he thank me? By beating me into a bloody pulp, each time another _whore_ set him up!”  
Papers, haphazardly shuffled together, flew into the folder, and Jou added:  
“The trial is in two weeks. I’ll be witnessing, and kami help me, I won’t let that son-of-a-bitch see the light of day ever again!”  
Seto watched the raging teen leave the library, and decided against following him.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
*Welcome home, big brother! How are you?


	19. Gone in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed the change in the amount of chapters. Since this is a wip, I had to revamp several parts of the later chapters, so I'm not certain, as to how many there will actually be. Just FYI

_Gone in the morning_

 

The trial had not been taken to court, seeing as the evidence was more than sufficient, besides, there was no money.  
Still, it had been excruciating for Jou, and when the judge finally sentenced his father to twenty-five years -maximum penalty- Jou was both so relieved and devastated, he couldn’t stop the tears from coming.  
Fukuda-san insisted on him staying with someone else for a while, and Honda happily offered to host him for a couple of days or even weeks, if need be.  
Jou gladly accepted, and soon enough returned to his usual routine of school, work and the occasional nightly visits to Kaiba.

Ever since that night Jou came to his house, all beaten up and injured, Seto had taken to touch the blond in a different way.  
Where their sexual encounters had been pain-filled and violent at first, he repeatedly caught himself making gentle love to his would-be slave.  
Not that it stilled his need for the blond’s body, in contrary:  
More than often, when Jou would come at night, the brunet was already waiting for him on the doorstep, a ravenous gleam in his blue eyes.  
They barely got past the hellos, when Seto was already busy peeling off their clothes and directing Jou to the closest room hosting any even remotely comfortable furniture.   
And Mokuba’s comment to the whole affair, when he once caught them making out in the library?  
“There must be about four dozen rooms in this house. Why can’t you take it somewhere less _public_?”

The days grew shorter, the nights colder, and soon enough, the leaves seemingly burst the trees aflame with their brilliant, warm colours.  
Fall had arrived, and with his upcoming birthday, Kaiba grew more and more restless.  
Things seemed to settle well for Jou. Fukuda-san had helped him sell the house for a more than reasonable prize and was conducting his finances for him until he was legal, handing the blond out a monthly share, which was enough to pay the rent for his little flat.  
Actually, it was but a single room with kitchenette and adjunctant bathroom, but it was only a five minutes walk from Honda’s place; a safe, quiet neighbourhood, completely different than the one he came from.  
Jou loved it and had never been happier in his life, despite the fact, his friends and schoolmates kept asking and pestering him about his father.  
The only one who knew all details, aside of Fukuda-san, was Honda.  
And Kaiba envied him for that.

After a particularly heated love-session, he confronted the blond with this. Jou only smirked.  
“I thought, you despised me. So, why the interest all of a sudden?”  
Frowning, Seto kept his eyes on the ceiling.  
“I do not despise you. I-“  
“Were jealous” finished Jou the sentence.  
It was a good thing the CEO was already lying down, otherwise, he would have probably collapsed at the accusation.  
Turning his eyes on the blond, he snarled:  
“Gomen?” Jou didn’t evade the look, but asked back:  
“Since when do you play DuelMonsters? I mean, how many years?”  
Blinking, Kaiba stared at him.  
“What has that got to do with anything?”  
“Just answer the question, already!” urged Jou. Seto looked back at the ceiling, before he shrugged:  
“I don’t-wait, I do remember. It was-my fifth birthday, my..father had come home early from work, and handed me my present. I opened the parcel, to find my very first deck. Nothing special, really, Kuriboh, Wicked Worm Beast, the usual, you know? I have been playing ever since.”  
There was a strange, lost look in the brunet’s eyes, and Jou knew better, than to exploit. Instead, he gave a half-grin.  
“So, basically, you have been training for what, ten years, knowing basically every move every card is capable of. And then I come along with my weak deck, a guy who barely knows the names of his favourite cards, less even about tactics and the different abilities of the various monster kinds, and actually prove to be a challenge.”  
He crawled over to the CEO and straddled this one's hips. Bringing his face down, until their noses almost touched, he whispered:  
“You must have been seething with envy.”


	20. Why should you know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are back with song, and again with Roxette(sheesh, they _do_ show up a lot, ne?). This time we'll be listening to _Queen of Rain_ ; a rather befitting tune

_Why should you know?_

He was right.  
Damn the blond baka, but he was right.  
Even though while Duelist Kingdom he hadn’t been too much of an opponent and relied a lot on Yugi, he had proven to be able to stand against some of the best in the world.  
And in Battle City, he had even forced him, Kaiba, to use some of his best moves, something only Yugi had managed.  
But he was not quite right about the feelings residing in the CEO’s chest; it was not only pure jealousy, but also fear.  
Fear, that this shin-iri* would actually push him off his hard-earned place among the elite.  
He was stubborn, smarter than most people gave him credit for and, kami help him, he had talent.  
Not the same amount like Yugi, but it was..frightening.  
Very.  


_In that big big house_  
_There are fifty doors_  
_And one of them leads to your heart_  
_In the time of spring_  
_I passed your gate_  
_And tried to make a start_  
_All I knew_  
_Was the scent of sea and dew_  


_But I've been in love before, how about you?_  


Jou studied Kaiba’s silent form a while, then poked him in the ribs.  
“Yo, you still alive in there?”  
“N. “  
Sighing, Jou embraced Seto in a loose hug.  
For a while, they just lay next to each other, silently, then Jou mused:  
“You know, your birthday’s in three weeks. Anything you wish for?”  
The brunet didn’t answer. Shaking him a little, Jou added:  
“Hey, how about a party? I mean, _it _is your eighteenth, after all!”__  
This time, the CEO gave a derisive snort.  
“Certainly. And whom, oh pray tell, should I invite? Aside of Mokuba, that is?”  
Jou shrugged.  
“Any friends you might have, the social elite of Domino City, Tennou-Sama°, whomever you’d like to come.”  
The blond felt the tensing up of the body next to him, when Seto muttered:  
“I don’t have any friends. So there is no point in hosting festivities of any kind.”  
Moments passed, then Jou lay his head on Seto’s shoulder and whispered:  
“I..could be your friend. If you let me.”  


_There's a time for the good in life,_  
_A time to kill the pain in life,_  
_Dream about the sun you queen of rain_  


He could have sworn, his heart skipped a beat at those words.  
It was the first time, someone offered him their friendship in this way.  
Usually, it was always we can be friends, we should be friends, let’s make friends, why can’t we be friends and what not more.  
Nobody had ever let him choose friendship of his own free will, without giving him the feeling of being talked into it. That’s why he had always resented it. Because it was either friendship or friendly neutrality.  
There was no in-between, no companionship, no test-phase, no accomodation time, no introductory chances.  
A chance, Jounouchi willingly offered.  
All he had to do, was reach out and take it.  
Seto had rarely been so unsure of himself in his whole life.  


_In that big old house_  
_There are fifty beds_  
_And one of them leads to your soul_  
_It's a bed of fear,_  
_A bed of threats,_  
_Regrets and sheets so cold_  
_All I knew your eyes so velvet blue,_  
_I've been in love before, how about you?_  


_There's a time for the good in life_  
_A time to kill the pain in life,_  
_Dream about the sun you queen of rain._  


_It's time to place your bets in life,_  
_I've played the loser's game of life,_  
_Dream about the sun you queen of rain_  
_Dream about the sun you queen of rain_  


Thoughs whirled through his mind like dried leaves in a thunderstorm; possibilites, problems, responsibilities, inhibitions, sacrificies, bounties, duties, risks, disappointments…  
Seto grew more and more uncertain by the minute, and that made him angry. Twisting around, so he came face-to-face with Jou, he opened his mouth for a sharp reproach-  
the words died in his throat, when he saw Jou’s serene face, relaxed body and even breathing.  
Somewhere while Kaiba’s contemplations, the blond had drifted off to sleep, waiting for Seto’s answer.  
Which suited the brunet just fine.  
It bought him more time to come to terms with is insecurities.  
Not that he had any, mind you.  


_Time went by_  
_As I wrote your name in the sky,_  
_Fly fly away,_  
_Bye bye_  


_It's time to place your bets in life,_  
_I've played the loser's game of life,_  
_Dream about the sun you queen of rain_  
_Dream about the sun you queen of rain_  


_Dream about the sun you queen of rain_  
_Dream about the sun you queen of rain_  


_Dream about the sun_  


++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
*shin-iri: beginner, amateur  
°Tennou-sama: the Japanese Emperor -yes, Jou is being cheeky, here


	21. Another part of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday, part one...wherein Seto Kaiba does not like parties.

_21\. Another part of me_

Of course, there had been a party.  
Hell, there had been _two_ parties, one hosted by a business associate of his(he _had_ to attend, save he loose his face and a couple of very…fruitious connections), and then the one, his employees had thrown for him(he was sure, a couple of them would not show up for work, or at least in a sore state -not that he cared).  
Needless to say, he was in a foul mood when he stomped into the house and slammed the door closed behind him.  
“Mokuba? Mokuba, I’m home!” barked Kaiba.  
His tone alone bore witness to the anger cursing through his veins.  
Giving a shaky smile, his younger brother approached and chirped:  
“Kon-ban wa, nii-sama. Happy birth-“  
„Don’t,“ hissed Seto, one hand stopping any forthcoming comments, „use that word in my presence _ever_ again, wakarimashita? Or do I _appear_ to be happy? Do I make the impression of being a happy, contented, _cheerful_ > birthday person to you?!?”  
Mokuba had a rather naughty answer to that, but decided he valued live and, mostly, sugar, more than a snide remark. So instead, he muttered:  
“Hai. Then, uhhh, what would you like? I don’t suppose, you’re hungry, ne?”  
Seto leaned back against the closed door and, letting his eyes drift closed, shook his head.  
“Please, all I wish for at the moment is a hot bath, a soft bed-“  
“-and a good fuck” added Mokuba under his breath. Blue eyes glared at him.  
“What was that?” The raven-haired boy flashed an innocent smile at his elder brother.  
“Nothing. I-uhhmm, will leave you alone, ok? Ja!”  
Sprinting down the hall towards the staircase, he threw back over his shoulder:  
“Oh, tokouro de, there’s somebody waiting for you in your office!”  
With that, Mokuba left a somewhat puzzled Seto standing in the hall.  
However, the confusion soon turned into a boiling rage.  
He hated surprises.

Strangely enough, the door to his office was slightly ajar, though the room inside was dark.  
Entering, Kaiba tried the light switch, but found it disfunctional. Just as he wanted to mutter a silent curse, a low voice came from the direction the visitor’s chair, opposing his large mahogani desk, stood.  
“Don’t bother. Here, let me help you.”  
A soft, cold light appeared, grew brighter and was then turned to the polished surface of his desk.  
And Seto’s breath caught in his throat.  


It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
Crafted entirely of what appeared to be glass, the chessboard had not one, but three stories.  
On the lowest, the pawns stood assembled, the center one was reserved for the rooks, bishops and knights, and on the top deck resided the kings and queens.  
Stepping closer, the brunet took in every single detail of the masterpiece, and his heart gave another, almost painful thump:  
The white king was Obelisk, the Tormentor, the white queen his beloved Blue Eyed White Dragon, opposed to Slypher and the Red Eyed Black Dragon.  
Two Paladins of the White Dragon faced off against the other two rooks, black Gearfrieds, the Iron Knights.  
Both Gilfords were as accurately forged as their rivaling white bishops, Lords of the Dragons.  
Naturally, the Imperial Seahorses served as white knights, although the black Legendary Fishermen seemed a little out of place.  
Each a line of white Battle Oxens and black Panther Warriors completed the set.  
“You..made this? For me?” whispered Seto incredulous, as he picked up the Blue Eyes. The clear glass reflected the light, splitting it up and sending irridescent rays in different directions.  
Gingerly placing it back, his fingers closed around the Red Eyes, watching the smooth, blueish tinted material capture and richochet the light in faint, smoky patterns.  
Jou smiled at the brunet’s expression.  
“Hai. Actually, it was a school project I started last year. It was almost finished, I just didn’t knew what motives I should take for the figurines. Needless to say, dueling inspired me a fair bit. So did you.”  
Watching Seto’s face for any reaction, he concluded:  
“You tought me how to play chess, so I only found it fitting to reward you for your patience and encouragement. Arigato gozaimasu, Kaiba Seto, and happy birthday.”  
Azure eyes gazed perplexed into golden ones, and then Seto rasped:  
“I think, I just fell in love with you.”  



	22. Vanitas, vanitatum et omnia vanitas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, that was cheesy..and somebody pleasepleaseplease craft that chessboard. It's inspired from a movie I can't remember I once saw as a kid. The villain plays chess against himself on a very similar board. Naturally, way back when there were no Duel Monsters.

_Vanitas, vanitatum et omnia vanitas_

It had not been his intention to say that.  
Never in a million years.  
Actually, he had wanted to express his heart-felt gratitude towards Jou, but his heart had been the proverbial beat ahead of his mind and the words had just slipped his tongue.  
Trying to cover it up, he gave a half-mocking smirk.  
“I’m just kidding. Still, it _is_ enthralling. Nobody has ever done something so… _considerate_ for me, aside of Mokuba. I must admit, I am touched. Thank you, Jounouchi Katsuya.”  
Seto turned his attention back to his gift, attempting to ignore the stare Jou gave him.  
“No, you were not.”  
Blinking, Seto faced Jou-  
the blond was deep within his personal space, golden eyes boring straight into the CEO’s soul.  
“You were not joking. You _did_ fall in love with me.”

They stood, seemingly frozen in eternity, until Jou took the initative and, softly, hesitantly placing one calloused hand on the brunet’s shoulder, hushed:  
“It’s okay, you don’t have to say or do anything about it. I won’t push it. You don’t even have to admit if you don’t want to.”  
He would never know what caused him to do what he did next, if it was the sweet, sad tone of Jou’s voice or the lonely, hopeless look in those brown eyes, but Seto acted.  
Snaking one arm around the blond’s waist, he pulled the teen closer, absent-mindedly noticing how much this one had grown over the past few months and, brushing his lips across Jou’s, whispered:  
“I am done denying it. I have done so far too long. A..aishteru, Jounouchi.”

He kissed Jou, and this time, the blond returned the kiss, long fingers gliding through silky brown tresses as Seto’s tongue gently asked for entry. Immediately, he was granted access, and he took his sweet time exploring Jou’s mouth.  
Finally, they broke apart, gasping for air, just to dive into the next kiss, one more and yet another, each one growing more heated with their rising passion.  
Just as Seto’s hand was about to slip into Jou’s pants, the blond untangled himself from the CEO, causing this one to give a pouty frown. It was strangely cute, and the blond chuckled.  
“What?” The pout deepend, and this time Jou couldn’t contain his laughter.  
Obviously, the CEO did not find it amusing, but growled in an annoyed tone:  
“If you might enlighten me, as to what is the cause of your hilarity…”  
His words were cut off by another lust-filled kiss, as Jou tugged on Seto’s sleeve, guiding the brunet out of the office and towards Seto’s room.  
“Later” he rasped, and the tone in his voice sent sparks through the CEO’s body.  
Desire, unlike anyone he had ever experienced, claimed him, and he grabbed the blond around the waist, dragged him through the door and threw him on his large four-poster bed, all the way kissing and licking his way up and down Jou’s throat.  
The poor teen didn’t even have time to protest, when Seto was already on top of him, shedding his own clothes and trying to remove Jou’s at the same time.  
He only stopped once to clasp the blond’s face in his elegant hands, bright blue eyes dark with sexual hunger, and pant:  
“You’re mine, all mine. I won’t share you with anyone else.”  
Jou rolled his eyes.  
“Sheesh, possessive, aren’t we?” he griped. Seto only glared at him, before replying:  
“Yes. And it works both ways.”  
Facing away from Jou, to remove his own black dress shoes and tight pants, Seto never saw the single happy tear slide down the blond’s cheek.

“Seto, please, stop teasing” moaned Jou, as the brunet drove his tongue lazily over the blond’s inner thigh, just to stop short of this one’s balls. One slender finger lazily trailed the outline of Jou’s left nipple, before giving it a nasty little flick.  
The blond squirmed, then grabbed Seto’s hand and, sucking feverishly on the long digits, snarled:  
“Kaiba Seto, if you don’t take me right now, I swear I’m gonna fuck _you_ through the matress.”  
The CEO cocked one elegant brow, as he reasoned:  
“I was simply exploring your physique, while pleasing you at the same time. If I had known-“  
“Bullshit,” snapped Jou, “ screw me _now_ and I’ll let you explore all you want, later.”  
Seto gave a dirty grin, the lowered his head -and engulfed Jou’s hardened member with his mouth.


	23. Mukashi, mukashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here there be lemon. Pure lemon. Read responsibly. Btw, the title ‘mukashi, mukashi’ translates as ‘once upon a time’, and is generally used to begin a fairy tale…

_Mukashi, mukashi_

Jou actually howled, when Seto’s lips wrapped around his engorged cock, and tried not to buck.  
Burying his hands in Seto’s hair, he forced the CEO’S head further down, causing this one to choke and pull away.  
“Wha’ g‘ves?” mumbled Jou, as Seto tried to suppress a gag and shot him a dirty look.  
“Ever heard the expression ‘too much of a good thing’..?”  
It was Jou’s turn to tilt a brow, when he griped:  
“Is that Kaiba for ‘you got a really _big_ dick’?”  
Seto gave him a look of utter disapproval.  
“One more joke, and you won’t get any. ”  
That certainly shut the blond up. Seto smirked as he reached for the lube in his nightstand and, straddling the blond’s hips, removed the cup.  
Jou relaxed and spread his long legs, waiting for those clever, probing fingers to stretch him. Instead, the lubricant was dribbled over his shaft, generously spread and then used to coat Seto’s digits.  
Brown eyes widened, when the CEO moved his own hand behind him and slid one finger inside his own opening, slowly driving in and out.   
Soon enough, a second and third was added as Seto made scissoring motions, widening his tight hole, Jou all the time gazing in amazement at the brunet’s actions.  
When he decided, it was enough, Seto tossed the tube carelessly on the nightstand, then moved a little higher on Jou’s body, until their cocks touched.  
“Now, about _you_ fucking _me_ through the mattress,” blue eyes captured golden ones in a greedy look,   
“I am always on top, understood? Never mind, who does the fucking. ”  
Jou nodded, numbly, his mind still trying to cope with the happenings.  
Seto nodded and, giving the blond a passionate kiss, placed this one's member at his entrance and lowered himself.  
“Kami, Jou..!”  
Hisses, pants, curses and growls dribbled like pearls of water from the brunet’s lips, as he unerringly impaled himself on Jou’s massive cock. Gritting his teeth, the CEO took hold of the sheets, trying not to cry out in pain.  
Jou, on the other hand, was too shocked to do anything much, aside of trying _very_ hard not to cum.  
Finally, with a last choked sob, Seto had taken up Jou’s entire length, and paused a moment to catch his breath.  
“Daijoubu ka?” asked the blond worriedly, and Seto nodded, before giving an experimental shift.  
Both teens moaned, and soon enough, Jou found himself plunging in and out of the brunet, Seto clawing at the blond’s shoulders and chest.  
Jou hesitated a moment to raise his hips a little, and drove back into the CEO’s opening at a slightly different angle.  
Seto threw his head back and screeched like a wounded eagle, before dropping back down and burying his teeth into Jou’s shoulder. The blond only grinned, knowing that he had found the brunet’s sweet spot, and hammered mercilessly into his lover, hitting this one’s prostrate again and again.

He could feel it coming, like a four-stories wave of pure fire; flames shooting up from his crotch, roaring up his spine, and then, something behind his eyes exploded and he along with it.  
He could feel the muscles tensing up and knew, he wouldn’t last too long either. Gritting his teeth, he pounded his lover with all he got, and then his cock was clenched in a vise grip, squeezing it almost painfully tight. Hot white seed splattered over his chest and face, and he screamed in bliss as he pumped his own semen inside the other teen.  
Gasping, panting, sweating and trembling, Jou simply lay there, arms loosely holding Seto, who lay slouched over him. Somehow, the blond found the strength to pull out of the CEO and roll him off of him. Letting his gaze travel over Seto’s features, the blond couldn’t help but giving a sly grin:  
The brunet was out cold, his lips curled by a broad, thoroughly satiated smile.  
Pulling the sheets over their naked bodies, Jou snuggled up to Seto and, giving him a peck on the forehead, whispered:  
“Tanjoubi omedetou, Kaiba Seto. ”  
Minutes later, the only sound to be heard were two soft snores.


	24. In a matter of time

_In a matter of time_

It was hard to discern, who wore the broader grin, Kaiba or Jou.  
Given, the blond´s was wide enough to swallow a banana the broad way, but the twinkle in Kaiba´s blue eyes more than made up for the missing width.  
Honda chuckled silently by himself as he watched the other two teens toss insults back and forth, much to everybody´s amusement(or disapproval, seeing how Anzu, Yuugi and Ryou scowled). How one could mistake the passion-filled looks being exchanged for hatred, was simply beyond him.  
They were publicly flirting, and no one suspected, they even liked one another.

Jou had protected him.  
Honda would have bet his right hand on it, although it just seemed like another stray occurence.  
It had been while lunch break, and they were playing baseball, when a nasty cut curveball went astray.  
Kaiba, who was obviously engrossed in a book, didn´t hear the warnings, but continued prowling past the game field, when a gloved hand shot out of nowhere -and caught the ball, a split-second before it connected with his temple.  
„Gotcha! And you´re _out_ , Mizoguchi! Nice try, but not good enough, pal! And as for you,“ he had turned to face the stunned Kaiba,  
„next time, pay attention to the world around you. I can´t always be there to save your hide.“  
Jou went back to the game, never once gazing back. If he had, he would have seen the grateful, almost tender look on Kaiba´s face.  
Honda did.  
And he understood.

“So, when’s the wedding?” asked Honda, as he walked Jou back to his flat. The blond shrugged.  
“Oh well, we decided to wait until we finish college, or maybe a little earlier. The engagement party is settled for my twenty-first birthday.”  
WHACK!  
“I..tai..” whined Honda, when Jou’s fist caught him unawares, leaving a bump the size of a menchi katsu* on his head.  
“What the hell are on about, baka? If you didn’t notice, we can’t stand each other, let alone the fact, that we’re both guys!”  
snarled the blond, glaring at his friend, who was busy rubbing the swelling knot without messing up his hair.  
“Ara, I _did_ notice -actually, I saw the two of you play tonsil hockey in the janitor’s closet” growled Honda back.  
Jou stopped mid-track, jaw agape and eyes wide.  
Finally, he overcame his initial shock and, giving the brunet a half-lidded glare, muttered,  
“I don’t know _what_ you’ve been smoking, but it must have been some pretty potent shit. Me and Kaiba _kissing_? Come on, get real, man!”  
The brunet only hmped.  
“So, care to tell me then why Kaiba had been gawking at you like you were a tenshi+ that had just dropped out of heaven?”  
Jou stared again, before rasping:  
“Ok, I know I didn’t hit you _that_ hard. Are you trying to tell me, frostbite was sizing me up?”  
”More like stripping you down and devouring you whole” muttered Honda.  
The blond scrutinized him a while, then shook his head and, patting the brunet’s shoulder, sighed in a sad manner,  
“My poor Honda-kun. You _really_ need help. Professional one.”  
With that, Jou raced down his road, a flustered Honda hot on his trails, who yelled,  
“Do not!”  
“Do so!”  
”Do not!”  
“Do so!”  
“Do not!”  
The calls faded off into the distance.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

*menchi katsu: fried meat ball, about the size of a tennis ball

+tenshi: angel


	25. Between the one and the one before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthdays and confessions, oh my...

_Between the one and the one before_

Lazily, the wind chased the dried leaves over the wet streets, inbetween picking up both speed and force to remind people that the coldest time of the year was yet to come.  
However, inside the well-heated mansion, between tangled sheets and passionate loving, it was of no meaning whatsoever.

“I don’t want you to go.”  
Jou sighed.  
Here they went again.  
Fishing for his shirt and pulling it over his head, the blond turned to the CEO.  
“Listen Seto, we’ve been at this point time and time again. It’s an incredible possibility, being able to study at Toyohashi Institute of Technology, and I’d be a fool not to take my chance at it. Besides, it’s not that far-“  
“It’s halfway across the country,” interjected Kaiba, blue eyes blazing, “what if something happens to you? I would never reach you in time! Besides,” he snarled, as he settled back on the seat next to his bed, ”what, if you cannot resist the temptation? What, if you find somebody more - _complementing_ than me?”  
The blond searched Seto’s face for awhile, before hushing:  
“Is that, what this is all about? You’re afraid, I would go and cheat on you with some pretty, perky sophomore or ichinensei, just because I can’t see you every day?”  
Closing the distance between them, Jou got down on one knee and, clasping Seto’s right hand into his own, declared:  
“Seto, even when I was -repaying my debt, I never, ever once so much as _considered_ someone else in a romantic or sexual way, aside of you. Then why should I start now? Besides-“  
One long, slender finger pressed against his lips halted his words, as Seto rasped:  
“Jou, it is not that I don’t trust you, but -Jounouchi Katsuya, do you have the slightest inkling, how amazingly _beautiful_ you are?”  
To say, this admition caught the blond completely unawares, would have been an understatement.

He knew he was doing a great imitation of a fish, but Jou simply couldn’t snap his mouth closed.  
Smiling, Seto bent down and, taking chance of the unwanted invitation, plundered the blond’s oral cavity hungrily.  
Instinctly, Jou grabbed Seto’s shoulders and, letting gravity work its way, lowered both of them to the floor, where they soon were but a moaning, gasping, panting heap of disarranged clothes and squirming, twisting, bucking, sweating limbs.  
Just as the blond was about to open his zipper, the CEO pulled away from him and, raising, stated:  
“See, what I mean? You have sex-appeal to spare and the looks to go with it. I’m not unsettled that you might leave me, though it _is_ of my concern, but rather that someone might not be able to resist and take advantage of you.”  
A dark look clouded the CEO’s features.  
“As I mentioned before, I do not share. Especially not you. Despite our..occasional differences, I have grown to not only love you, but actually _like_ you. Aside of Mokuba, you are the only person I have ever come to be attached to. To..really _care_ about.”  
Fingers, slender and elegant, caressed the blond’s cheek, who never tore his sight from Kaiba.  
“I assume, it is safe to say, that you are not merely my lover, but also my only friend. There is very little I would _not_ do for you.”  
His adam’s apple jumped, when he fought with his next words:  
“And..it scares the hell out of me, knowing how much power you actually have over me.”

Winter approached with vast amounts of snow in its wake, and the promise of being both extremely long and cold.  
To Jou, it didn’t really matter.  
Christmas came and went like a blur, gantan* was just another day off, and Jou would have probably even forgotten his eighteenth birthday, if not for the fact that he could finally lay claim on the money the house had brought.

His whole day was filled with errands; while lunch he skipped off to meet Fuku da-san and the attorney, after school he rushed to the bank, back to the attorney, then off to work.  
By the time he finally reached home -somewhat past eight- he was ready to drop into bed(due to the bad weather, the foreworker had decided to close down the construction place earlier than usual).  
Jou slid the key into the lock, pushed the door open-  
“O-MEDETOU GOZAIMASU!”  
In the years to come, Jou would often tease that this had been his first official heart attack.  
The tiny appartment was almost bursting with people, there were balloons, presents and food all over the place, and-  
“Shizuka?” whispered Jou incredulous, as his eyes came to rest on a pair of all too familiar green-brown orbs.  
Giving a shy smile, his sister stepped forward -and found herself in a crushing hug.  
Several minutes, the siblings just stood there, holding on to one another for dear life, oblivious to the world around them.  
Finally, hesitantly, Jou released her and, blinking away tears, croaked:  
“Folks, this-this-damn, look at me, getting all mushy,” he drew a deep breath,  
”this must be the greatest birthday I ever had. Domo arigatou, minna-san!”  
With a collective, half-mocking “Awwww” his friends encircled and hugged him, and for a single moment, Jou felt a profound content he had never known.  
Then the doorbell rang.

Rolling his eyes, Jou wormed his way past the cocoon of friends and down the miniscule hall.  
He threw the door open…and blinked in surprise at the large box with black hairs and short legs.  
“Konban-wa, Jounouchi-san, and happy birthday!” cheered Mokuba, as he waltzed past the stunned blond.  
Honda blinked, then rasped:  
“Uhh, risking to sound like a complete moron but -Mokuba, how did you get here?”  
“With me of course, moron. How else do you assume, a twelve years old is able to move across town at this time of the hour?” replied a self-confident voice, and in sauntered Kaiba, carrying a bouquet of blood-red roses.  
Stopping in the middle of the crowded room, he gave a curt nod to Yuugi and the others, then took in his surroundings.  
“Not bad,” he stated, “a little quaint, but otherwise, rather nice. I must say, you have taste, Jounouchi.”  
Yuugi was first to regain his voice and, trying desperately not to sound accusing, asked:  
“A-ara, Kaiba, what are you doing here? I mean, why did you come?”  
One perfect brow was tilted, then the CEO smirked:  
“Well this _is_ Jou’s birthday party, ne? So I only found it fitting to hand him my present in person.”  
Jou, who meanwhile had collected himself enough to close the door and join the other caterers, stuttered:  
“But-but-and how-what _present_?”  
For the second time that evening, Jou-tachi did a double take, when Kaiba gave the blond a smile -a honest, tender, loving smile.  
“Do you remember what I told you, Jounouchi Katsuya, to the day three months ago?”  
Nodding humbly, the blond accepted the roses the brunet offered him.  
“No more denial. No more secrets.”  
One long, musculous arm snaked around Jou’s waist and pulled him closer to the CEO, who rasped:  
“We are going public, koibito+. Happy birthday.”  
With that, Seto kissed Jou, deeply, passionately, while all his friends and sister bore witness.  
Jou had been right.  
This was indeed the most wonderful birthday he ever experienced.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

*gantan: New Year’s Day

+koibito: darling, lover


	26. For the better or the worse

_For the better or the worse_

 

They were Domino High’s hottest item.  
Despite the fact that the way they interacted with one another was still rather similar to before, everyone could see how much they meant to one another.  
It was not as if they were inseparable, in contrary.  
Often, Jou would be found hanging with his friends, while Kaiba sat alone at his desk.  
On the other hand, the CEO sometimes seemingly failed to notice his koi when he passed him in the crowded hall.  
Lunchtimes however, were entirely different:  
The couple would sit in the secluded areas scattered across the school building, doing homework while devouring their meals, occasionally feeding one another(truth be told, Jou did most of the feeding, so Seto had both hands free to work on his laptop).  
Of course, the reactions of their environment to their relationship were quite various.  
From heartfelt, cheerful encouragement(their siblings), well-meant understanding(Honda and Ryou), over surprised indifference(Yugi, Otogi, a smaller part of their schoolmates and business partners)and grudged acceptance(the major part of the community, including Anzu and the Kaiba fanclubs), to downright hostility and alienation(various parents, bullies, associates and, sadly enough, their gym teacher).  
It didn’t matter to them.  
People who tried to ‘talk them out of it’, found themselves being ridiculed and laughed at.  
Guys who attempted to ‘set them straight’ by force, made the painful discovery that neither teen was even remotely a push-over.  
And that the lovers were constantly watching each other’s backs.

After one particularly nasty fight, which ended for Kaiba with a bruised shoulder, Jou a black eye and the guys who had ganged up on them with a visit to the nurse’s office, the couple found themselves facing the school director.  
Sighing, the elder man drove a brawny hand over his balding head, before he adressed the assembled lovers.  
“Kaiba-san, Jounouchi-san. I am very well aware that your new-found…understanding is an almost -miraculous development and, in my own opinion, far more preferable than your previous constant arguing. Yet,”  
he held one hand up to stop any forthcoming arguments,  
“yet I must insist that the two of you keep your..affectionate displays well within the school codex.”  
Kaiba tilted a brow, but it was Jou who answered:  
“Pardon my disapproval, sensei, but I doubt we offended any rules, even less initiate any behaviour different than the various other couples attending this faculty.”  
The director’s eyes bulged and Seto had to fight down a grin at the elder man’s flustered expression.  
Clearing his throat, the director glared at Jou and deadpanned:  
“Yes, well, I recall a certain..incident in the janitor’s facilities.”  
A blush, swift and faint like a summer breeze, ghosted across the blond’s features, who replied in a monotonous voice:  
“That was but one single deterrent. Rest assured, such inconviniences will not reoccur.”  
Minutes later, the director sent them back to their class with nothing but the advise to be careful.

Halfway down the hall, Kaiba pulled his lover into the washroom, shut the door-and all but collapsed in hilarity.  
Jou only gawked.  
He had never heard the brunet guffaw like this; it was not his usual, evil, semi-maniac cackle, but honest, good laughter. The blond was quite certain, Seto hadn’t done so in years.  
Finally, the CEO had his amusement back under control and, wiping away some tears, chuckled:  
“Jounouchi, I must admit, that was simply _brilliant_!”  
He straightened himself and repeated in his ‘business’ voice:  
“’Rest assured, such inconviniences will not reoccur.’ I really thought, the poor man was going to have a stroke.”  
Smiling, he traced Jou’s lips, who reacted by suckling on Seto’s fingertips.  
“You are very sexy, when you sound sophisticated.”  
Golden eyes held azure ones.  
“I know” mumbled the blond around the digits. The CEO blinked.  
“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” Jou only smirked.  
Kaiba shook his head.  
“Jounouchi Katsuya, you are truly evil.”  
One particularly languid lick across his index finger sent shivers up the brunet’s back.  
“Is that a complaint?”  
“Of course not.”  
Lips crushed upon another, kisses were trailed down throats and jawlines, showered faces and left marks on necks.  
“N, Seto, more” sighed Jou, grinding himself against his lover.  
“Gomen, koi, we can’t.”  
“Onegai, Seto, onegai.”  
“You promised.”  
“Fuck.”  
A dirty grin spread across the brunet’s features.  
“My sentiments exactly.”

Twelve minutes later, the limo came to pick up Kaiba for an emergency meeting.  
Twenty-five minutes later, Jounouchi Katsuya was reported for not being found on the school grounds.


	27. If not for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's day and lover's quarrels to behold...also, Yuugi gets yelled at.

_If not for me_

Winter passed by and if not fot Shizuka, respectivly Mokuba, both Jou and Kaiba would have all but forgotten Valentine’s Day.  
Actually, they had _tried_ to forget, but it was rather difficult with two stubborn siblings grinding your nerves systematically to powder.  
They had given in, under one condition: they would stay well inside the mansion. In complete privacy.  
That’s how it came that Seto and Jou found themselves locked inside the brunet’s dorm, surrounded by lit candles, obscene amounts of roses, a beautifully decorated dinner table(complete with champagne) set for two, a bed which had been showered with petals of various flowers and..a _toy_ box.  
“One of these days, we need to have a _serious_ talk with our kyoudai” stated Jou, as he pulled a pair of handcuffs and a silk scarf from the cask, then wrinkled his nose at the sight of the silver chain. Seto frowned.  
“And why is tha-a- _atchoo_!”  
Jou stared at his sneezing lover, then sighed.  
“You’re allergic to flowers, right?” Seto nodded.  
“So desu, you.”  
Narrowing his eyes, Jou reflected a few seconds, then added:  
“And it’s _not_ the roses, ne?”  
Pausing in cleaning his nose, the brunet shot him a suspicious glance.  
“How would _you_ know?”  
Jou shrugged.  
“You crossed up at my birthday with a whole bundle of roses and didn’t even so much as sniffle, so I figured, it must be one of the other kinds.”  
Oh, there was that gleam again, the one which meant a night of near-insane fucking.  
Jou smirked, when Seto stalked over to the bed and growled:  
“We need to get rid of these plants, _now_.”  
They exchanged a look of silent agreement.  
“And there is but one way to do it.”  
Seconds later, the deep blue comforter took a dive out of Seto’s bedroom window…

In time, the sight of the two young men coyly holding hands or giving each other meaningful glances lost its impact.  
With the first heralding of spring, people could hardly remember the time previous to their dating.  
Needless to say, when one morning they came to school and their arguement could be heard down the entire hall, it came as a mild shock to the other pupils.  
“I thought we agreed on that point a long time ago, then why can’t you just drop it? Why the hell do you have to be so-so-insistent?” shouted Jou.  
“Oh, _forgive_ me for taking this a little more personal than you, but I prefer to know the whereabouts of my people!” yelled Kaiba back.  
“Your _people_? I’m not a member of your staff, neither am I a kid, pet or prize possession, so stop being so _obsessive_!”  
“I am _not_! Besides, there would be no need for that, if you would be more reasonable!”  
“Reasonable? I think, I’m being _perfectly_ reasonable for taking that offer!”  
Seto fumed:  
“Ja, I simply do not see the reason for going to Toyohashi, if you could study in Osaka. The faculties are equal to those of Toyohashi, besides you remaining within familiar surroundings.”  
“That may be, but Toyohashi offers more possibilities. Besides, it’s closer to Tokyo.”  
Glaring, the CEO pressed the words out from between clenched teeth:  
“Why on earth would you want to go to Tokyo?”  
“Why on earth _not_?” shot the blond back, even as Yuugi and Honda approached the fighting couple.  
Shyly pulling at Jou’s sleeve, Yuugi tried to draw his friend’s attention, while urging:  
“Jou, Kaiba, please stop fighting. What’s gotten into you? You used to-“  
The blond’s head snapped around, amber eyes shooting daggers, as he roared:  
“PISS OFF!”  
Honda’s jaw fell open, even as amethyst eyes filled with tears. Jou huffed, then mumbled:  
“Gomen, I didn’t mean to yell at you, Yuug’.”  
Turning back to his lover, he hissed:  
“Now, as I was saying; why shouldn’t I want to go to Tokyo? Or is that particular city reserved solely for rich heirs and CEO’s?”  
Seto opened his mouth for a sharp reply-  
when the tardy bell rang.  
Glaring at the blond, he snarled:  
“This discussion is far from over, Jou!”  
His koi only shook his head, as he made his way towards his next class, whispering:  
“You’re wrong, it was over before it even started.”


	28. And yet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you will find, quarrels, tears, fights and confessions..again.

_And yet again_

Jou had apologized and been forgiven by his friends.  
However, the conflict with Seto was not so easily put aside.  
Again and again, they argued, discussed, fought, until one rainy evening in May Jou, frustrated past the point of caring, yelled:  
“Why the hell do you have to be so god-forsaken egoistic? Why does everything have to be _your_ way?”  
“Because I prefer to calculate and minimize potential risks forehand, instead of jumping blindly into unknown situations!” roared Kaiba.  
“Seto, this is not about what you _want_ , but what I _need_! Did you ever think about it that way?” yelled Jou in despair.  
That rendered the brunet speechless.  
Jou snorted.  
Obviously, his lover hand never even considered that possibility.  
Seto lowered his head and pondered a few moments, before grunting:  
“Wakarimashita.”  
The blond shook his head.  
“No, you don’t. Otherwise you wouldn’t say that.”  
Kaiba gave a questioning frown, and Jou smiled despite himself.  
He would never get enough of those puzzled looks, they made the CEO seem so..adorable.  
Tentavely reaching out with one hand, he cupped the brunet’s cheek and whispered:  
“Seto-koibito,” blue eyes flew open at the endearment, “you have to let me go. I-I need to build a live for myself, to be able to start again. This is my one chance.”  
A stray tear trickled down the blond’s face, unnoticed.  
“Do you think it’s easy for me to leave everyone and everything I know and love behind? Seto, just _thinking_ of it breaks my heart, but staying here would be equal to giving up. You know, that’s not my style, I need the challenge and this is my greatest one yet. I -finally get a shot at being myself, someone who is not being spit at or deemed guilty even before the crime is comitted. No one there knows about me or my past, and I don’t have to be Jou, or Jounouchi, but can simply be Katsuya.”  
His next words came out as a pained sob.  
“Do you have any idea, how much I long to be called by my first name again without my insides churning in disgust? How many years it has been, since somebody called me Katsuya without it sounding like a _curse_?”  
He was crying now and couldn’t care less.  
“I-I know, I’ll always have a callus, a dark spot on my soul and that it’s pointless to run away from it, but-but-Seto, I want to be _Katsuya_ again!”  
Jou threw his arms around the brunet’s neck and, sobbing into his shoulder, croaked:  
“Seto, I want to hear it, I want to hear _you_ call me Katsuya. I want to see my first name drip from your lips. I, I want…”  
Gently, Seto drove his hands up and down his lover’s back, before kissing the blond mop of hair and, nearing Jou’s ear, whispered:  
“Ka-“  
A kiss cut him off, and when his lips were finally released, Jou shook his head.  
“No. Not yet. Not before I have it made.”

Honda released a breath, he didn’t knew he had been holding for nigh on two months.  
Obviously, Kaiba had finally accepted the fact that Jou was leaving Domino City after graduation.  
The brunet shook his head in disbelief.  
Graduation.  
Somehow, the last year had simply flewn by without him even realizing, and he kind of missed the adventures with his friends.  
“Then again, it’s probably for the best” he whispered, as he took in the scene unfolding before him:  
Underneath the old maple tree overlooking the entire school compound sat the couple, leaning against the rough bark and one another, both fast asleep.  
Kaiba’s head was thrown back as if he were gazing at the blue sky, fingers still on the keyboard.  
Jou had dozed off while eating, the half-devoured sandwich lay forgotten in his lap, blond head resting on the CEO’s shoulder.  
Honda watched the lovers for a few minutes, and then a truly devious plan formed in his brain.

“Twenty-six nine, twenty-seven, twenty-seven five, twenty-seven eight, twenty-eight, twenty-nine, twenty-nine four, and thirty-thousand yen!” hollered the brunet, as he counted the bills in his bento box.  
Kaiba and Jou glared at him.  
“I can’t believe you actually took a pic of us dozing and sold the copies!” growled the blond, and his koi added:  
“So desu, you. The least you could do would be to share your benefits. After all, you did not ask for permission to take a picture of me.”  
Honda blinked in confusion.  
“Since when do I need a permission for a photo?”  
Kaiba crossed his arms and replied:  
“Simple. As representant of Kaiba Corp, I achieved a judical restriction on any printed matter concerning my person. If you are not with the press, you have no right to take or sell pictures of me without facing a serious lawsuit.”  
Paling, Hiroto stuttered:  
“Go-gomen, I didn’t knew -uhh, how about, I uhh, give you what I earned and you don’t take me to court?”  
The CEO turned to his blond lover.  
“It is not my decision alone to make. After all, you invaded my boyfriend’s privacy aswell, so it all depends on how _he_ feels.”  
Jou scrunched his face as if in deep thought, then announced:  
“I’m ready to forgive and forget, if you hand us over half of the money. Agreed?”  
Honda nodded, relieved at keeping at least part of his earnings, then dashed off.  
Kaiba and Jou glared at his retreating back, until the brunet smirked and said:  
“It still makes one wonder, how between the two of you people would mistake _you_ for the dunce, if it’s obvious that _he_ ’s the idiot. As if such a law even existed.”  
The blond shrugged.  
“Ara, don’t be too hard on him. He’s a good guy, he’s just too gullible.”  
Giving a sly grin, Kaiba lowered his voice and rumbled:  
“That’s _one_ thing you got in common.”  
“Seto!” eclaimed the blond, who had gone six shades of red.  
Chuckling, the CEO cocked his head at the money in his lover’s hand.  
“Are you going to give it back?”  
Jou shook his head.  
“Iie, I’m going to use it to buy him that leather jacket he’s been wanting for his birthday. And, if he behaves, I even let him take out Shizuka for dinner.”  
Kaiba sighed.  
“I spoke too soon, obviously, the two of you are equal in your naivity.”  
The CEO spent the rest of the day with a slight limp, due to the bruise on his left shin.


	29. Be sweet to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the final chapter of the first part, _Supertramp_ join us with their romantic song _Live To Love_ from their 1997 album _Some Things Never Change_.

_Be sweet to me_

_The situation's clear_  
_It's fine as long as you are here_  
_Of that I'm really sure_  
_I will live to love you more_  


Graduation, exams, school play, Senior Prom-there was barely time left for the two lovers to spend with each other.  
And then there was the problem with Jou’s mother:  
Obviously, the woman had been quite irate that her son had put up an account for each her and Shizuka, using half the money of the sold house. To her it was tainted, and she did not want a single yen of it.  
She had forced her daughter to give back the money because, in her own words, ‘no good can come from _that_ part of the family’.  
Jou suspected, it had something to do with him dating Kaiba, but didn’t argue. Instead, he placed the whole amount into a separate college found and let it sum up.  
It would be waiting for his imoto* whenever she needed it.

 _The say you drag me down_  
_They try to tell me you’re around_  
_Just to even up a score_  
_But I will live to love you more_  


Jou was..ecstatic.  
Two weeks ago he had finally earned his learner’s permit, and Seto had allowed him to drive them to the prom ball.  
A big mistake, as the CEO discovered.  
Momentarily, the poor brunet was hanging on to anything in reach and his stomach, as his blond lover raced the brand new Nissan 350Z through the narrow streets of Domino, ignoring stop signs and priorities.  
Something flashed across his line of sight, and Seto quacked:  
“Was that a red light?” Jou tilted his head.  
“Orange.”  
It was the first and last time he ever heard the brunet whine.

 _And the say I've been blind_  
_That you deceive me every time_  
_And soon our love will end_  
_But I will live to love you again_  


“Well? Are you coming?”  
Blue eyes stared unseeing out the front screen, then blinked. Once, twice.  
Then Seto drew a deep, shuddering breath and croaked:  
“If you ever -and I mean it- ever attempt to drive anything with wheels, please warn me ahead, so I can leave town in time.”  
Jou only grinned, as he pulled his koi out of the car and walked him to the ballroom.

 _So what if they can't see_  
_You know I'll love you endlessly_  
_And this they can't ignore_  
_That I will live to love you more_  
_I will live to love you more_  


None of them lead, although they both were leading.  
And if not for the fact that they both were guys, they would have easily become prom king and queen.  
Elegance and passion, Seto and Jou mingled perfectly.  
To them, nothing else existed but the music and themselves.  
And yet, despite their obvious love and contentment, there was a sad undertone to their behaviour, because they both knew, it would be the last time for a long, long while, they would be together like this.  
Which is why, when the last song faded into the near empty hall, they clung to one another as if there was no tomorrow.

 _I know they're only rumors_  
_Although they say the truth hurts_  
_I don't need to hear lies_  
_And to fantasize you leaving me_  


High School had released them into freedom for the very last time.  
Seto had actually taken five days off to spend with his lover and little brother.  
Upon Jou’s request, Shizuka joined them, which suited the CEO just fine.  
This way, Mokuba had both a playmate and babysitter, and Seto had more time for Jou.  
After their private plane had taken them all the way to Kagoshima on Kyushu, they were now speeding down the highway southwards direction Makurazaki, where the Kaiba’s had a small holiday house(estate would have been more fitting, seeing as the property spanned over forty acres, including a private beach).  
The younger siblings would spend their days swimming, fishing, diving, parasailing, exploring the neighbourhood and what not more, while the lovers made plans for the coming year, played chess, cooked(to Seto’s surprise, Jou knew how to make a rather decent Sukiyaki) and used every single chance they got at making love.  
Every morning before breakfast, the entire group could be seen doing katas on the porch.  
The CEO had decided, since Jou and Shizuka were the people closest to him aside of Mokuba, they were equally in danger of being kidnapped or hurt, so some basic self-defence moves were seriously needed.  
Besides, it gave him the chance to admire Jou, the slow, liquid moves of his flexing muscles, they way the morning sun cast a warm glow over the blond’s sweat-covered body…Seto found it impossible to turn his eyes away from the sight.  
And Jou loved every single minute of it.

 _But when I think it all over_  
_And over and over_  
_I still want you around me_  
_You know you astound me_  
_I couldn't live without you_  


When time came to go home, all of them agreed that they could easily imagine spending the rest of their lives like this, even Seto.  
Still, Jou was happy to be back in Domino to spend the last weeks of summer with his friends, because after summer holidays they would split up, each of them going separate ways.  
Yuugi would remain in Domino to study economics and gradually take over the Kame Game shop, as did Otogi.  
Anzu was moving to Kyoto, where she had gotten a place at the prefectural Dance Academy. If she passed all exams and the jury liked her, chances were good that she would be transferred to NY City Dance School.  
Honda’s father had told his first-born to ‘think big’, and the brunet was anything but happy to study in Tokyo Toritsu, let alone not really knowing what to choose as main subject.  
Ryou would be spending each a semester in Cambridge and Osaka, focusing on linguistic and ethics.  
Kaiba’s future was a given; without the additional pressure of having to study, he was able to run his company to his liking.  
Jou was but a nervous bundle of excitement, looking forward to his new life in Toyohashi.  
And at the same time, he dreaded the leave more than anything else because he felt like he was abandoning Seto.

 _If there's a price to pay_  
_It's worth it just to hear you say_  
_All their lies were just a bore_  
_I will live to love you more_  


All of a sudden, the big day had arrived.  
Jou stood somewhat lost next to his duffle bag and suitcase, his friends surrounding him, as he was waiting for the night-express to take him away from his hometown.  
He could feel his koi approaching even through the turmoil of the people swarming Domino Main Station, and his face lit up.  
Seto had made it.  
Time seemed to slow down, and Jou sucked in air when the CEO sauntered up to him, Mokuba hot on his trails.  
Azure eyes shone with love, longing and support, yet there was fear in them aswell.  
Seto came to a stop in front of him and suddenly, everything went silent.  
For minutes, they only gazed into each other’s eyes; a heated, mute dilaogue of pure passion and adoration passing forth and back.  
The emotional fallout was so intense, that even Yuugi and the others held their breath.

 _The situation's clear_  
_It's fine as long as you are here_  
_Of that I'm really sure_  
_That I will live to love you more_  
_Yes, I will live to love you more_  


And then they were in each other’s arms, kissing, hugging, whispering sweet nothings and desperate promises, even as the speakers above advised passengers to board the train.  
Jou got in, then turned to face his friends and lover one last time.  
Good-byes were exchanged, presents handed out, and just as the door was about to close, the CEO reached out and, grasping the blond’s wrist, choked:  
“Aishteru, Jounouchi Katsuya.”  
His koi smiled and, through the tears escaping his golden orbs, hushed:  
“Watashi mou so desu, Kaiba Seto.+”

 _Oh I will live to love you_  
_And put no one above you_  
_I will live to love you more_  
_More and more_  


The silhouette of the town faded into the distance, but the forlorn look on Seto’s face haunted Jou’s mind for days to come.

 _You know where my heart is_  
_With you alone, my every thought is_  
_I will live to love you more_  


_Love you more_  


_I will live to love you more_  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Part Two: Tonic and Brimstone

*imoto: younger/little sister

+Watashi mou so desu: So do I


End file.
